¿Qué pasaría si?
by Eiras
Summary: Serie de relatos cuya trama girará en torno a situaciones hipotéticas, cada una de ellas dedicada a un chico distinto. /¡Capítulo 9!: ¿Qué pasaría si Lysandro se olvidase el paraguas en casa en un día de tormenta?
1. Armin

_Serie de cortos relatos de alrededor de 1000 palabritas cuya trama girará en torno a situaciones hipotéticas dentro del canon de CdM. Así pues, cada capítulo estará dedicado a una situación y chico diferentes. Disfrutadlos :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo y personajes de Corazón de Melón aparecidos aquí pertenecen a Beemov y a ChiNoMiko._

* * *

 **¿Qué pasaría si…?**

 _¿…a **Armin**_ _no se le ocurriese una manera mejor de declararse que escribirle una carta a **Sucrette**_ _?_

Armin se reclinó con aparente disimulo contra la pared del pasillo principal y encendió la consola entre sus manos rápidamente. El lugar por el que había optado situarse esa mañana no se trataba de una mera coincidencia. De hecho era algo que llevaba planeando hacía ya un par de días…Aunque en realidad la palabra "planear" no se podía decir que fuese del todo acertada, pues tampoco podía decirse que se lo hubiese pensado demasiado. Claro, que esto no significaba que nada tuviese que salir mal.

En teoría.

Sin dejar su PSP, mantuvo siempre un ojo echado a la taquilla que se encontraba a apenas unos pasos de él. Quedarían quizá cinco minutos para que las clases del día diesen inicio cuando finalmente ella llegó acompañada de Iris. Tras una breve charla con ella, se despidieron y se separaron, dejándola libre de dirigirse a su taquilla.

Tragó saliva. Había llegado el momento.

Supongo que a estas alturas cabe hacer mención de la carta anónima que había decidido colarle apenas unos minutos antes de su llegada. En esta, le había hecho un resumen bastante simplificado sobre lo que muy posiblemente sentía por ella. Y es que en ese momento no entraba en sus planes el declararse cara a cara –que no es que no se atreviese, ¿eh? Simplemente no le apetecía. Qué se le iba a hacer…–, por lo que estaba usando esto precisamente para ver la reacción de su amiga y decidir así… pues eso: si encontraba las ganas para hacerlo.

El momento clave llegó en cuanto la chica tomó el sobre con cara de absoluta sorpresa y sacó de él el papel con la carta. Fue en ese momento cuando su visión quedó completamente barrada.

—¿Otra vez jugando?

Armin alzó la vista incrédulo, clavando su mirada en el recién llegado. Su hermano se encontraba parado frente a él, con ambos brazos cruzados y una expresión que no mostraba más que aburrimiento. Frunció el ceño.

—Alexy, ¿qué demonios quieres ahora? —cuestionó, intentando alcanzar a ver la reacción de la chica sin necesidad de moverse del sitio. En medio, Alexy se lo impedía.

—Oh, yo quiero muchas cosas. No sé… —Empezó a divagar—. Ropa, unos cascos nuevos, ¡o que mi hermano no juegue en horas de clase! —Armin soltó un largo suspiro señal de resignación.

—Todavía no es la hora de clase, Alex… —replicó, mirándolo duramente—. Además —añadió, alzando la consola para enseñársela—. Ni siquiera estoy jugando. Así que si me permites… —Volvió una vez más la vista hacia Sucrette, quien en ese momento se encontraba en mitad de la lectura de la carta. No convencido con esto, Alexy lo miró de forma perspicaz.

—Ya, por supuesto. Estás en mitad del pasillo con la PSP pero en realidad no estás ju– ¡¿Pero a dónde miras?! —le reclamó, al ver cómo el pelinegro siquiera parecía prestar atención a sus palabras. Buscó rápidamente con su mirada el punto que tenía tan entretenido a su hermano, dando media vuelta y encontrándose de frente con la figura de su mejor amiga. Todo tomó sentido en apenas unos segundos.

Sonrió de forma maliciosa. Y sin decir palabra, fue hacia ella ante la mirada atónita de Armin.

—¡Alexy, vuelve aquí ahora mismo! —exclamó, no pudiéndose creer lo que el idiota de su hermano pretendía hacer. Oh, por supuesto que conocía esa mirada. Sabía que nada bueno podía venir de ella. Con esto en mente, no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que seguirlo.

—¡Buenos días, Su~! —exclamó, el muy sinvergüenza—. Dime, ¿qué estás leyendo? —preguntó, asomándose por encima de su hombro. Armin dudó si ese sería un buen momento para placarlo y llevárselo de allí antes de que se le ocurriese soltar nada indebido.

—Hola Alexy, Armin. Pues… creo que alguien me ha dejado una carta —respondió ella, volviendo a releerla con una expresión que el pelinegro no podría describir más que atónita.

—¿En serio? —preguntó su hermano, con falsa curiosidad, lanzándole una rápida mirada a Armin que solo logró hacerlo enrojecer—. ¿Puedo verla?

—¡NO! —Ambos miraron fijamente a Armin ante su grito—. Q-quiero decir… —añadió, intentando encontrar una buena excusa que evitase que la situación pudiese ir a más—. Digo yo que eso será privado, ¿no, Sucrette?

—Pues yo-

—Tonterías. Somos mejores amigos. Por supuesto que puedo verlo —concluyó el bastardo de su hermano, quitándole de las manos la carta y empezando a leerla en silencio. Ambos lo observaron en silencio sin saber qué decir. Armin se planteó seriamente el arrancarle el papel de las manos y huir. Descartó al instante semejante plan, pues por nada del mundo iba a empezar a correr en ese momento. Por su parte, Sucrette esperó pacientemente a que el chico terminase de leer. No se podía decir que la idea de que alguien leyese algo tan privado le gustase, pero al fin y al cabo... ese alguien era Alexy—. Vaya… —murmuró de pronto, haciendo reaparecer una vez más esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba Armin—, mira por dónde, pero si esta letra me suena.

Sucrette parpadeó atónita.

—¿E-en serio? —preguntó. Armin retorció su PSP entre sus manos. No. No, no, no, ¡no!

—Pues sí. De hecho creo saber exactamente quién te la ha escrito —concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros con falsa indiferencia, viendo de reojo la reacción de su hermano.

—¿Y vas a decírmelo? —preguntó, esperanzada. Alexy negó con la cabeza, devolviéndole al fin la carta.

—Pues no —Y empezó a alejarse, dejando a ambos solos y sin palabras—. Mejor que lo descubras tú sola —concluyó, mirándola por encima del hombro y guiñándole un ojo, antes de desaparecer por la puerta del aula A. Una vez el silencio volvió, Sucrette suspiró y volvió a guardar la carta en su taquilla.

Armin seguía temblando. Sin embargo, algo en él atrajo la atención de la chica.

—¿Armin…? —preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente, casi como si acabase de descubrir que de hecho el chico se encontraba allí junto a ella—. ¿Por qué estás tan rojo?

* * *

 _Aquí concluye el primer relato. He de señalar que ni este ni los que vendrán tendrán ningún tipo de continuación, aunque eso obviamente no evitará que vayan surgiendo más relatos dedicados a un mismo chico. Por supuesto, si alguien siente la necesidad de hacer alguna petición la aceptaré, aunque no la haría de forma inmediatamente inmediata, pues sigo con varias ideas que me gustaría sacar; pero por supuesto, las haré ;) . Yyyy… eeeeh… Pues no sé qué más. Solo decir que espero que os guste, ya que de eso dependerá el si sigo con esto o no._

 _Seguimos leyéndonos. ¡Un abrazo a todos!_


	2. Nathaniel

_Segundo relato cortito, aunque ligeramente mayor que el anterior. ¡Muchas gracias de antemano por haber comentado y/o leído! Eso significa que os gusta, y si os gusta, pues obviamente seguimos._

* * *

 **¿Qué pasaría si…?**

 _¿…_ _ **Sucrette**_ _le pidiese ayuda a_ _ **Nathaniel**_ _para comprarle un regalo a alguien especial?_

Apenas llegaron al centro comercial y Nathaniel volvió a dudar del porqué estaba allí. Cuidado, que esto no significaba que que no le entusiasmase la idea de pasar un día agradable con Sucrette, sin embargo era el motivo que los había terminado llevando al lugar lo que le preocupaba realmente. Fue precisamente al día anterior cuando la chica se plantó frente a él y, con una sonrisa a la que difícilmente podría decirle que no, le pidió que la acompañase allí. En un primer momento habría accedido fácilmente, sin embargo fueron sus siguientes palabras las que le hicieron dudar de verdad…

Y aquí venía el problema. Según le dijo ella, quería comprarle un regalo a _alguien especial_ –¡siquiera mencionó su nombre!– y necesitaba su ayuda.

¿Quién era ese _alguien_? ¿Le conocía? ¿Era alguno de sus compañeros? ¿Una de las chicas? ¿O… uno de los chicos? Y más importante aún…

… … ¿Por qué no quería decirle su nombre?

Nathaniel suspiró.

—De verdad, Sucrette, no entiendo por qué precisamente yo…

La chica rodó los ojos al volverlo oír replicarle lo mismo que minutos antes.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero comprarle un regalo a una persona, pero nunca consigo acertar. —Lo miró fijamente—. Y no es algo que pueda decidir yo sola.

Nathaniel frunció el ceño de forma casi imperceptible. Ya había mencionado a esa "persona" antes, sin embargo no entendía por qué motivo siquiera podía decir su nombre. ¿Por qué esconderle esa información? ¿Acaso había algún motivo oculto? Era obvio que sí, y esto era algo que irritaba de sobremanera, aunque en ningún momento quiso hacérselo ver. Suspiró.

—Entiendo que quieras asegurarte de hacerle un buen regalo a esa persona, sin embargo no entiendo por qué motivo tengo que ser yo precisamente quien te ayude a elegirlo.

Sucrette siguió caminando en busca de la tienda adecuada. Apenas le dio importancia a su pregunta.

—Porque tiene gustos similares a los tuyos —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Nathaniel negó con la cabeza.

—¿Similares a los míos? ¿Y qué significa eso?

—Pues que está obsesionado con los libros, como tú —concluyó.

Ahí lo tenía. La primera pista sobre la identidad de esa persona misteriosa de la que Sucrette no quería hablarle. Y ahora lo entendía todo, por supuesto. El motivo por el que no había querido decirle ni una sola palabra sobre ello: ¡se trataba de un chico! Es decir, un chico cuyo nombre no había querido decirle. No había que ser muy listo para saber el motivo por el que la chica había querido llevar todo esto con semejante cuidado.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó ella de pronto, mirándolo con una expresión curiosa. Nathaniel se recompuso rápidamente. Tampoco era cuestión de empezar a actuar de forma extraña delante de ella.

—No, ¿por qué? — Sin embargo no pudo evitar emitir cierto resentimiento en su voz. No por la chica, si no por el motivo que los había llevado allí.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Sucrette lo miró de reojo y sonrió ligeramente, a lo que el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Aun con esto, por un momento Nathaniel pudo jurar que detrás de esa inocente sonrisa se escondía un secreto completamente oculto a su vista.

Esto le hizo pensar. En un primer momento lo único que quería era acabar rápidamente con este asunto, irse a su casa, y olvidarse completamente de ello. Sin embargo, si había algo que tenía claro ahora era que no podía olvidarse de ello. Y lo decidió. Tenía que averiguar de quien se trataba la persona. En realidad esto siquiera debería ser algo que le preocupase, y más aún cuando él mismo era el primero en concederle cierta privacidad a la gente en cuanto a sus asuntos personales se refiere. Sin embargo era algo que también le afectaba a él, de alguna manera. Así que… ¿por qué no?

—¿Te parece bien esta tienda? —preguntó Sucrette de pronto. Nathaniel se detuvo junto a ella y observó a su alrededor el lugar en el que se encontraban. Vingir, por supuesto. No podía ser otra tienda.

—Por supuesto —respondió. La verdad es que adoraba ese sitio. No conocía una tienda mejor en la que pasar el tiempo que esa. Se volvió hacia Sucrette—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que buscas exactamente?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Por eso te he traído, ¿no? Elige tú algo.

El rubio no pudo más que sonreír con suavidad ante semejante respuesta.

—Que a dos personas les guste leer no significa que tengan los mismos gustos. Supongo que ya sabrás eso, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿A qué viene eso?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitaría conocer algo más sobre ese _alguien_ especial —Nathaniel no supo exactamente qué es lo que pasó entonces por la cabeza de Sucrette, pero en cuanto soltó esas palabras las mejillas de la chica tomaron de pronto un evidente tono rosado.

—Oye —replicó ella, desviando la mirada—, ¿quién ha dicho que es especial?

Nathaniel rodó los ojos.

—Tú. Ayer mismo. ¿No lo recuerdas? — Carraspeó un poco—. "Tienes que acompañarme para comprarle un regalo a alguien especial".

—Y-ya. Bueno… —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros con aparente indiferencia. Dejando el tema de lado, se llevó un dedo a los labios en gesto pensativo—. Supongo… que le gustan mucho los libros de policías.

—¿De verdad? —El rubio alzó una ceja—. No conozco a nadie así en el instituto. ¿Me dices de quien se trata? —probó.

Sucrette rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

—No.

—¿No?

—No. Ya te enterarás. —Nathaniel apretó fuertemente los labios. No sabía si debía tomarse bien eso. En cualquier caso, decidió dejar de insistir y seguir con aquello que los había llevado allí.

—Está bien. Libros policíacos. ¿Algo más?

Sucrette asintió, preparada para esa pregunta.

—Siempre suele estar al día, así que cuando le regalo algo resulta que ya lo tiene —concluyó ella, y en su voz fue claramente perceptible la decepción de la chica en lo referente a este tema. Nathaniel la observó detenidamente por unos segundos.

—Ya sabes… —murmuró—. Que le regales a alguien una cosa que ya tiene solo demuestra lo mucho que la conoces.

—Ya, pero… —Soltó un bufido, paseando la mirada por la tienda—. No estaría mal por una vez hacer un regalo original, que no haya tenido antes.

—Ya… ¿Has probado a regalarle algo diferente a un libro? —probó, echando un vistazo largo a una de las estanterías en busca de algún título interesante. Miró de reojo a Sucrette a esperas de una respuesta.

—¿Qué? —Parpadeó, atónita—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—Dices que no consigues acertar porque lo que le regalas ya lo tiene, ¿no? —Ella asintió—. Pues simplemente asegúrate de regalarle algo que sepas con seguridad que no tiene —concluyó—. Si eres tú quien se lo regala, seguro que le gustará.

En cuanto Nathaniel concluyó esta frase, la expresión de Sucrette, pensativa por unos segundos cambió de golpe, pasando a lucir de pronto una gran sonrisa señal de haber logrado dar con la idea adecuada. El chico pudo ver en el brillo de sus ojos cómo finalmente todo había tomado sentido para ella.

Sonrió.

—Supongo que no vas a decirme en qué estás pensando, ¿verdad? —Negó lentamente con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Prefieres ir tú sola? —Ella asintió.

—¿No te importa, no? —preguntó, mirándolo con algo de impaciencia. En cuanto el rubio negó con la cabeza, y tras agradecerle, se despidió rápidamente y arrancó a correr, dejándolo solo en la tienda.

Suspiró. ¿Qué importaba que fuese a hacerle un regalo a otra persona? Él había sido quien había pasado un día con ella. Eso era suficiente.

Eso al menos en principio. Pues la expresión de Nathaniel al día siguiente al ver el peluche de gato de metro y medio junto a su taquilla no tuvo precio. Castiel hizo una foto. Bueno, en realidad hizo varias. Y Peggy lo publicó. Pero eso no era lo que contaba.

Lo que de verdad valió la pena para el rubio fue descubrir que de hecho él era la persona especial. Y con eso le bastó.

* * *

 _He decidido responder aquí, ya que así me aseguro de haber respondido a todo el mundo, incluidos los que no tienen cuenta, y evitar olvidarme de nadie. Ahí vamos:_

 _ **MadGHater:**_ _Básicamente, la pereza de Armin quedó completamente reflejada en esa frase xD Aunque obviamente no fuese más que una excusa. Pero el humor sigue ahí. ¡Por cierto! Me alegra mucho que digas que escribo bien :) Seguiré esforzándome por hacerlo así._

 _ **PinkyYo:**_ _¡Un Armin sonrojado es definitivamente lo más tierno que hay!^^ Y tienes razón con el tema de Sucrette. Lo que ocurre es que quise darle más importancia a la reacción del chico, pero tendré en cuenta más los pequeños detalles sobre Sucrette de aquí en adelante :)_

 _ **shionlover:**_ _¿Verdad que sí? Internet está lleno de drabbles sobre ellos, pero es más complicado encontrarlos en esta página. Por eso mismo decidí empezar a ponerlos aquí, así incluso podemos hacer que el fandom se anime un poco~_

 _ **BRabbit15:**_ _Tengo que decir que Armin es también uno de mis favoritos. El que más, de hecho^^ Y me gusta saber que a fans suyas les ha gustado este pequeño corto tanto como a mí. ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _Muchas gracias a todos, tanto los que han leído como los que se han molestado en pararse a comentar :) De verdad lo digo. Actualización, entre dos y cuatro días, espero. A no ser que surja algo que me lo impida. ¡Gracias por estar ahí!_


	3. Castiel

_Aquí vamos de nuevo, esta vez con Castiel. ¿Cómo va vuestro nivel de fanatismo con este chico? ¡El segundo en mi lista, después del gamer! Y aun así el relato más largo que ha salido por ahora. Esperemos que os guste._

* * *

 **¿Qué pasaría si…?**

 _¿…_ _ **Sucrette**_ _empezase a rehuir a_ _ **Castiel**_ _sin motivo aparente?_

Castiel observó con irritación a la chica sentada cuatro mesas más adelante. No entendía nada. Se suponía que ambos se llevaban bien. Él se burlaba de ella, y ella saltaba y le soltaba alguna tontería. Se hablaban en los pasillos. Se saludaban. Incluso bromeaban entre ellos. Todo iba bien. Y en teoría debería seguir siendo así.

Pero entonces… ¡¿por qué demonios había ignorado por completo su presencia esa mañana?!

Todo el mundo en el instituto conocía perfectamente su carácter, y sabían muy bien, Sucrette incluida, que si había algo que le molestase de verdad, además de la existencia del delegado, era que le ignorasen de esa manera. Cuidado: sí que era cierto, y tenía que admitirlo, que ese día no había llegado con el mejor humor del mundo, sin embargo eso no era en absoluto un justificante para tratarlo de esa forma. ¡Ni siquiera le había contestado mal, por favor! ¿Desde cuándo un "buenos días, tabla de planchar" podía considerarse algo ofensivo? Lo peor no era que no hubiese reaccionado bien, sino que siquiera había reaccionado. En realidad en ese momento Sucrette se había limitado a mirarlo como quien mira una piedra. Sin reacción. Sin siquiera una emoción. Como si su persona hubiese dejado de tener importancia para ella. Oh, y eso le molestaba. Y mucho.

…¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso?

No es que ahora quisiese parecer un maldito psicópata acosador –ni nada por el estilo–, pero si había algo que tenía claro es que esto no iba a quedar así.

¿Pero cómo abordar el tema? Por supuesto, su primer impulso fue el de ir directamente a echarle en cara el problema y reclamarle una explicación. Ya lo había hecho antes. No siempre le había funcionado como debía, pero al menos algo podía sacar de eso. Sin embargo sentía que esta reacción podía ser realmente exagerada teniendo en cuenta que la chica solo lo había ignorado una vez. Quizá incluso no lo hubiese oído. Podría darse el caso que hubiese estado tan distraída como para siquiera caer en su presencia. No era nada descabellado pensar en ello, teniendo en cuenta su expediente…

—Dime, Castiel. ¿Hay algún motivo que explique el que estés mirando a Sucrette como si fueses un psicópata acosador? —preguntó una voz junto a él. A regañadientes, apartó la mirada de la chica y se volvió hacia su derecha. Lysandro lo observaba con esa fachada de tranquilidad tan propia de él, aunque como amigo suyo, no le fue difícil notar algo de curiosidad en su voz. Rodó los ojos.

—No digas tonterías. ¿Por qué iba yo estar mirando a nadie? —le replicó, clavando la vista en la profesora, aunque sin molestarse obviamente en escuchar lo que estaba explicando. Esto no fue más que un movimiento hecho para evitar la mirada incrédula de su amigo.

El otro frunció ligeramente el ceño ante esto.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Nada —le ladró.

Lysandro asintió con tranquilidad. No era idiota. Si algo había aprendido de Castiel a lo largo del tiempo era que era absurdo intentar sonsacarle nada cuando se encontraba en semejante estado de ánimo. Y sin embargo era obvio que al chico sí que le pasaba algo. Prueba de esto fue el que no pasaran más de diez segundos hasta que el pelirrojo se diese por vencido y le hablase de nuevo, probablemente por necesidad de desahogo.

—¿Puedes creer que la idiota de Sucrette me haya ignorado? —gruñó. Lysandro soltó aire lentamente. Hablar con Castiel podía equipararse a cruzar un campo de minas, descalzo, y completamente ciego. Debía ir con mucho cuidado si no quería que nada le estallase en la cara.

—¿Y cuándo ha pasado eso? —preguntó, con el tono más conciliador que pudo.

—Antes de clase, cuando nos cruzamos en la puerta —respondió—. Y sin motivo.

—¿Estás seguro? Me cuesta mucho creer eso de ella…

—¿Insinúas que miento?

—Yo no he dicho eso —aclaró rápidamente, viendo la reacción de su amigo. Lo último que quería en ese momento era empeorarlo todo—. ¿Podría ser —intentó de nuevo, buscando con cuidado las palabras adecuadas— que le hubieses dicho algo que pudiese haberla ofendido?

—¿Por quién me has tomado? —le replicó. El otro lo miró en silencio, con una ceja alzada. Castiel tampoco tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de sus palabras, a lo que decidió rectificar. Se cruzó de brazos y reclinó en su silla—. No. No que yo sepa. —Lysandro siguió sin decir nada, a esperas de una respuesta realista. Castiel soltó un gruñido, volviendo una vez más la mirada hacia la chica—. Ayer me burlé un poco de ella, ¡pero no fue nada! Y ella me replicó. Así que nada, lo normal.

—Es decir, que ayer todavía te hablaba… —murmuró, más para sí que para el otro—. Entonces el foco del conflicto se encuentra en esta mañana. ¿Le dijiste o hiciste algo antes de llegar a clase?

Castiel se paró a pensar en ello. Si bien su expresión de enfado no había desaparecido, en estos minutos al menos había logrado relajarse un poco. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, sí que se la había encontrado antes. De camino al instituto, apenas se detuvo cuando la vio, pues venía hablando acompañada de uno de los gemelos. Cuando paso junto a ambos siquiera se paró a saludar, aunque en ese momento podría jurar que ninguno de los dos cayó en su presencia.

¿Podría ser eso? ¿Podría ser que en un arrebato de niña pequeña se hubiese enfadado por ignorarla y ahora fuese ella quien lo ignoraba a él?

—Ya puede prepararse… —murmuró, prácticamente en un gruñido. Lysandro lo miró con preocupación, sin embargo decidió que lo mejor sería dejar al chico arreglar las cosas por su cuenta. No tenía intención alguna de meterse más.

La clase pasó relativamente lenta para Castiel, ahora que tenía claro su objetivo. En cuanto sonase la campana, se levantaría e iría rápidamente a por Sucrette, antes de que a ella se le ocurriese la brillante idea de salir del aula y perderse por el instituto, como era habitual.

Finalmente el timbre sonó, y como tenía pensado, se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse directo a ella.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?! —prácticamente le gritó, atrayendo con ello la atención de una buena parte del alumnado. Sin embargo al ver a quien pertenecían los gritos, rodaron los ojos y volvieron a sus cosas. En cuanto a Castiel, cabe decir que esa no era precisamente la mejor manera de empezar las cosas, sin embargo era lo que le había salido, y tampoco es como si pudiese dar marcha atrás.

Se cruzó de brazos en cuanto Sucrette lo miró, mostrando una expresión completamente atónita. El pelirrojo le mantuvo la vista a esperas de una respuesta. Y eso fue todo. No hizo nada más. Ni una réplica. Ni siquiera un monótono "¿qué?". ¡Ab-so-lu-ta-men-te NADA!

Lo peor fue cuando ella volvió a darle la espalda para seguir guardando sus cosas. Castiel no podía creérselo. Frunció más el ceño, si cabía.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó. Dio la vuelta a la mesa para colocarse de nuevo frente a ella—. Te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Vas a dignarte a responderme? ¡Sucrette!

La chica lo miró de pronto, como si en ese momento Castiel hubiese dicho algo increíblemente importante. Y aun ni con eso siguió sin hablar. Se limitó a seguir mirándolo, como si estuviese esperando algo de él. ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de esa chica? ¿Acaso se había quedado sorda?

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Si es así al menos moléstate en asentir, maldición! —le gritó. De verdad, ¡de verdad!, que su paciencia empezaba a agotarse si es que no se había agotado ya. ¡Y la chica asintió ¿Acaso podía ser la situación más creíble?—. Oh, ¿ahora sí que me oyes? —le replicó, con una voz cargada de sarcasmo—. Mira Sucrette, te juro que si no me respondes ahora mismo…

De pronto Alexy apareció junto a ellos con una sonrisa radiante.

—Ey, ¿cómo va todo por aquí? —preguntó, mirándolos a ambos de forma divertida. Castiel le prestó la justa atención, pues no le interesaba nada de lo que tuviera que decirles. Sin embargo Sucrette reaccionó ante su llegada, volviéndose hacia él con el ceño bien fruncido. Lo que más le extrañó al pelirrojo fue que continuó sin decir palabra.

La sonrisa de Alexy se amplió aún más ante esto.

—Sinceramente, creo que si sigues ignorando de esa forma a Castiel, se va a enfadar muuuuucho. No sé si me entiendes… —concluyó, señalándolo a él con un gesto de cabeza. Y tenía razón. A estas alturas, el chico estaba más que indignado con la situación. Por su parte la chica siguió mirándolo, prácticamente atravesándolo con la mirada.

Y ahora volvía a ignorar su presencia. Castiel estalló.

—¡SUCRETTE!

—¡Al fin!

Miró atónito a la chica. Finalmente había hablado.

—¿Pero qué…? —Ella se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

—No podía hablar. Alexy había atrapado mi nombre, y no podía decir nada hasta que alguien lo dijese tres veces. —Suspiró con dramatismo—. ¿Quién iba a decir que serías tú quien lo hiciese?

Castiel parpadeó atónito. Por unos segundos ni siquiera supo qué responder.

—¿Decir tu nombre… —respiró hondo para no matarla—…tres veces?

La chica lo miró con una expresión de sinceras disculpas.

—Fue cosa de Alexy —repitió, señalando con un gesto vago al aludido, quien al ver la reacción del pelirrojo había tomado la sabia decisión de abandonar rápidamente el lugar, dejando a su amiga a su suerte—. Fue él quien lo empezó todo —continuó ella—. Si hablaba entonces perdía. —Y a Castiel no le bastó nada más.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que me he pasado una hora entera preocupándome para nada?!

—¡Oooh~! ¿Te habías preocupado por mí? —respondió Sucrette, sonriendo ampliamente. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sin embargo esto no le impidió replicarle.

—¡Más quisieras! ¡Sigue soñando, tabla de planchar! —exclamó, dando media vuelta y empezando a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Aun así la chica todavía no había dicho la última palabra.

—¡Di lo que quieras! ¡Te has puesto así por mí~! —No se molestó en replicarle.

Una vez llegó a fuera, sin detener su marcha, se dio la libertad de mostrar una sonrisa de alivio apenas imperceptible. Ella era idiota, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Pero lo más importante: todo seguía como siempre.

* * *

 _ **PinkyYo:**_ _¡El gato de medio metro que todos queremos~! Completamente de acuerdo en cuanto a Nathaniel. Definitivamente no sería él sin esa tendencia a sonrojarse por cualquier cosa xD Si lo piensas, ¡es quien más lo hace en todo el juego!_

 _ **AiliGuby:**_ _Un peluche de perro marchando. Pero solo nos quedan de tres metros. ¿Eso te vale? Aiiiiish, me gusta mucho que me digáis que escribo bien, no tenéis idea de lo que me anima eso. ¡Gracias!_

 _ **shionlover:**_ _Pues sí, y de hecho el capítulo donde se lo regalaba me gustó mucho. Aunque me habría gustado quedarme con ese gato xD ¿Entonces Nath es tu favorito? Yo lo sitúoooo, el cuarto en mi lista xD_

 _ **Gill o'Teen:**_ _Spamea todo lo que quieras, que yo encantada xD Y de nuevo, muchísimas gracias por los ánimos. Gusta mucho oír (bueno, leer) que escribo bien. Así seguiremos n_n_

 _Una vez más, gracias a todos por leer :) Sigo manteniendo la actualización entre los dos y los cuatro días, aunque me gustaría mucho aprovechar este San Valentín para subir uno. Por ello, intentaré por todas que la siguiente llegue el día 14. ¡Adióooos!_


	4. Kentin

_Me siento un poco culpable, porque dije que subiría esto en San Valentín (de hecho tiene relación, y sería lo adecuado), sin embargo me ha sido imposible estar a tiempo. No porque sea largo, que no lo es, sino porque apenas hace unos minutos que acabo de llegar a casa, pese a mis intentos por haber intentado hacerlo antes. ¡Pero vamos! Que tampoco pasa nada. Está aquí, y eso es lo que cuenta. Además, que creo que fuera de España sigue siendo día 14, y eso ya es algo._

* * *

 **¿Qué pasaría si…?**

 _¿…_ _ **Kentin**_ _creyese encontrase a_ _ **Sucrette**_ _declarándose a alguien?_

Kentin sintió la imperiosa necesidad de pararse a tomar y soltar aire lentamente cuando llegó ese día a Sweet Amoris. El gran edificio de ladrillo gris se alzaba ante él, sin embargo no de la forma en la que estaba acostumbrado. Por lo visto, a alguien se le había ocurrido la brillantísima idea –nótese el sarcasmo – de decorar la entrada con ridículas pancartas extremadamente rosas y con corazoncitos, anunciando así lo especial de ese día, como si realmente a alguien le importase.

Sintió un escalofrío.

San Valentín.

¿Quién lo mandaría a él salir de la cama esa mañana?

La verdad fuera dicha, y aunque era algo que jamás le confesaría a nadie, debía admitir que al viejo Kentin siempre le había gustado ese día. De hecho no recordaba uno solo en el que no hubiese preparado algo para Sucrette, al menos desde que tenía memoria. Sin embargo este año sería distinto. Por nada del mundo iría detrás de nadie para rogarle por un rato de tiempo juntos. Aunque eso no significaba que no tuviese pensado hacer nada en especial. Y sí, le había comprado algo. Por suerte para él, fue a ella la primera persona que vio nada más cruzar la puerta de entrada.

La chica se volvió en su dirección, sin embargo no fue a él a quien miró.

—Hola, Su-

—¡Armin, ahí estás! —Kentin parpadeó atónito, con el saludo en la boca y sin saber qué decir. Su amiga, quien había pasado junto a él e ignorado por completo su existencia –sin siquiera caer en ello, probablemente –, se dirigió directamente hacia Armin a apenas unos metros tras ellos.

—¡Oh! Sucrette, ¿qué ocurre? —El castaño se volvió hacia ambos. Ya fue indignante que la chica pasara de él de esa forma, pero más aún lo fue el ver cómo el chico en un principio siquiera se molestó en mirarla, pues le pareció más adecuado seguir con su mirada clavada en la dichosa consola.

Kentin se cruzó de brazos. Una cosa era decidir hacer algo por San Valentín para Sucrette. Una muy diferente era hacerlo delante de otra persona. Y ya, si la persona en cuestión era Armin, entonces bien podía irse a su casa, porque ¡ni muerto permitiría hacer algo que ese idiota pudiese usar después en su contra!

Al parecer Sucrette no era la única que había ignorado a su persona, pues Armin tampoco parecía mostrar signo alguno de haberlo visto, lo que para él no significó más que vía libre para escuchar la conversación por la cara.

—Verás, quería pedirte una cosa… —empezó ella, mirando directamente al chico frente a él—. Pero antes dime, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? —Armin dudó.

—Pues… ¿sábado? —Kentin rodó los ojos. Y probablemente Sucrette también.

—No, es miércoles. Los sábados no tenemos clase. Pero tampoco es eso. —Soltó un suspiró—. Es San Valentín. ¿No lo sabías?

—¿En serio? —cuestionó Armin, alzando una ceja—. Pues vale. ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

La chica asintió, y su expresión, antes más animada, pasó a una mucho más reticente y cuidadosa.

—Verás, en relación a eso, quería pedirte… algo —Los ojos de Kentin se ampliaron al escuchar el tono que había adquirido repentinamente su voz, y una ruidosa alarma empezó a sonar en su cabeza. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡No! No podía ser. ¿De verdad estaba ocurriendo?

¡¿Acaso Sucrette se estaba declarando a otra persona en San Valentín?!

—¿A qué viene esa cara loco que tienes? Espero que no sea permanente, porque me da mal rollo…

—¿Q-qué? —Kentin se volvió hacia su derecha distraído, intentando todavía mantener toda su atención en las personas frente a él sin éxito. Gruñó—. Alexy, ¿qué quieres?

Para horror suyo, el chico, no conforme con hablarle de lado, se situó frente a él con una sonrisa.

—¿Tus padres no te han dicho lo mal que está espiar conversaciones ajenas? —Kentin se sobresaltó al saberse atrapado.

—No espío a nadie —replicó, ceñudo, mirando ahora directamente al chico.

—¡Yaaaa, por supuesto que no! Solo intentas escuchar lo que Armin y Sucrette están diciendo sin que te escuchen. —Rodó los ojos con diversión—. No es lo mismo en absoluto. —A Kentin le rechinaron los dientes.

—Oye, esto es importante, así que si no te importa…

—Pues sí que me importa, la verdad. Pero dejando eso de lado… ¿Me escuchas? ¡Ey! —Chasqueó los dedos ante él, intentando lograr de nuevo la atención que había perdido. Kentin volvió a mirarlo con molestia—. Esta tarde Armin quiere hacer un maratón de películas horribles. ¿Te apuntas? —Kentin abrió la boca para responder. Viéndolo de antemano, Alexy se adelantó—. ¡Y no se te ocurra negarte! ¿En serio vas a dejar que me torturen de esa manera a mí solo? —Se llevó ambas manos a la nuca—. Si vas tú al menos me dejará un poco tranquilo.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo rápidamente, viendo finalmente cómo la chica parecía empezar a irse. Alexy asintió encantado, y tras despedirse se unió rápidamente a ella.

En cuanto ambos desaparecieron por las puertas de una de las aulas, el castaño prácticamente se abalanzó sobre su Armin.

—¡¿Qué quería de ti?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te ha preguntado?!

Si bien en un primer momento el chico no mostró más que sorpresa por su repentina aparición, una sonrisa burlona no tardó demasiado en aparecer, pudiendo leer fácilmente las intenciones del castaño.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

—¿Q-qué…? —Vaciló, sonrojándose en el proceso al sentirse descubierto—. ¡Por nada!

Armin rodó los ojos con una sonrisa que a Kentin le pareció exasperante. Dios, era incluso peor que su hermano.

—Claaaarooo. "Naaada~". Seguro que sí.

Intentó respirar hondo. No podía ser que siempre lograse sacarlo de quicio como si nada. Tenía que controlarse y sonsacarle toda la información posible, y eso solo lograría hacerlo hablándole de forma seria y madura.

—¿Me lo vas a decir o no? —volvió a probar, esta vez con un intento de voz mucho más amable, aunque forzado. Armin ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír ni por un segundo.

—Pues no.

Sus esperanzas cayeron en un pozo sin fondo. ¿Cómo podía pensar en Armin y "maduro" en la misma frase? Era idiota. Y sí: ahora estaba muy, MUY enfadado.

—¡Vete al diablo!

—¿Me voy contigo?

—¡Aaagh! —Definitivamente, no podía con él. ¿En qué momento había creído realmente que el otro iba a hacerle ningún favor? Empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a él, directo a su primera clase. Tras él, Armin continuó hablando, sin embargo intentó hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras.

—¡Oh, venga, que era broma! —exclamó él, con tono burlón, uniéndose a él sin siquiera pedirle permiso—. ¿En serio te interesa tanto saber lo que Sucrette quería?

Lo miró de reojo. Seguía sin fiarse de él.

—¿Vas a decírmelo? —Armin se encogió de hombros.

—Si de verdad te hace taaaanta ilusión… —Sonrió—. Sucrette me ha pedido si quería salir con ella.

Kentin se detuvo de golpe. En ese momento su cuello podría haberse partido perfectamente por el brusco giro que dio su cabeza al volverse a mirar a su amigo. Esta vez le sorprendió encontrarse a Armin con una mirada completamente seria, señal de que por primera vez en todo el día le estaba hablando de verdad. Esto le hizo sentirse extraño. Entonces ¿Eso era todo? ¿Tantos años detrás de Sucrette… para esto?

—B-bromeas, ¿no…?

—La verdad es que sí.

Y así fue cómo Kentin mató a Armin.

* * *

—¡Sucrette!

—¡Ah! ¿Q-qué pasa?

Sin cortarse un pelo, Kentin había entrado a toda velocidad en el aula y plantado frente a la mesa en la que la Sucrette se encontraba hablando amenamente con Rosalya, clavando ambas manos sobre la superficie en el proceso. Miró a la chica con decisión.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué querías de Armin?!

—¿De Armin…? —Sucrette lo miró en un primer momento atónita. Sin embargo, segundos después su expresión se suavizó rápidamente, adquiriendo una expresión algo avergonzada—. No es nada.

—¿Nada?

—Bueno, sí. Pero no es importante.

—Yo creo que sí.

—¿En serio, Sucrette? —Por desgracia para Kentin , Armin volvió a intervenir, aunque esta vez solo de pasada—. Vaya, chica. Me avergüenza que te avergüences… —La chica frunció el ceño.

—No me avergüenzo. Es solo que Kentin no lo entendería.

—¿Qué es lo que yo no entendería?

—Nada.

—Claro que algo. ¡Esto! —Y así fue cómo Armin sacó de su mochila el objeto de la discordia, dejándolo sobre la mesa frente a ambos—. Lo tenía en mi taquilla, qué suerte, ¿no?

Ignorando el rostro ligeramente avergonzado de Sucrette, Kentin lo tomó entre sus manos con un ceño bien marcado y leyó.

—¿ _San Valentín Sangriento…_? —Por un momento se preguntó qué demonios hacía Armin con una cosa así en su taquilla. Pero después volvió a replantearse la pregunta pare centrarse en lo realmente importante…

¿En serio este era el tipo de cosas que le gustaban ahora a Sucrette? Porque si era así, ahora mismo por nada del mundo se molestaría en sacar de su taquilla el oso de peluche que le había comprado tres semanas atrás.

Rosalya, cuya presencia parecía haber sido pasada por alto, soltó un largo suspiro de aburrimiento.

—¿En serio estáis todos ciegos o yo soy la única que ha visto lo increíblemente celoso que es este chico?

* * *

 _Este fic era para Kentin, pero perfectamente podría haber sido para los gemelos. ¿Qué por qué? Bueeeno, pues esto es así: Armin es el enchufado de la autora, y Alexy, su comodín. El primero tuvo que conformarse con un relato de 1000 palabras clavadas, y sentía que necesitaba un poquito más de protagonismo. ¿Y con quien más que con Kentin? ¡Este trío es genial!_

 _ **PinkyYo:**_ _Ey, cuidado, que cuanto más largo, más me lleva y probablemente más tarde en actualizar. Eso es lo bueno de las cosas cortas: que una puede escribirlo en un momento rápido de inspiración :) Eso sí: el humor jamás faltará^^_

 _ **Lady Imperfect:**_ _¡Pues muchas gracias por eso!^^ Insisto en lo mucho que me anima oír que una escribe bien, fuera de la trama. ¡Y sobre eso! Ni siquiera me lo había planteado, pero me parece una buena idea que seguro que pondré en práctica. Cada capítulo se centra en un personaje, y lo que ahí pase depende solo de su personalidad. Y OBVIAMENTE Alexy tendrá su capítulo. El señor Farrés es el que tendría que pensarme bien, porque no tengo mucha idea ún._

 _ **shionlover:**_ _No he podido evitar reírme en voz alta (no, pero ALTA) al leer tu primera frase xD Y es que es la descripción exacta de lo que es Alexy. En este mismo capítulo de hecho pasa exactamente eso. Poco a poco todo el instituto caerá ante él xD_

 _ **MadGHater:**_ _Buff, ¿a que sí? Nathaniel puede ser muy inteligente, pero para estas cosas siempre lo he visto un poco cortito, la verdad xD Y ya que estoy, dejo constancia que el haceros reír es mi primera meta. Así que ¡conseguido!_

 _ **Diamante no Mai:**_ _¡Mu-chas-gra-cias! De hecho la narración es una de las cosas con las que más cuidado suelo tener, además del tema de las faltas. ¡Me alegra mucho saber que es algo que tenéis en cuenta! n_n_

 _El protagonista del siguiente relato no va a ser una sorpresa (¿eeeh, Lyyyys?), aunque sinceramente, tengo que admitir que con este chico es con quien menos ideas tengo. Así que ahora puedo daros paso libre a cualquier idea o petición que se os ocurra y que os apetezca ver aparecer por aquí. Aunque yo seguiré pensando en las mías propias, obviamente ;) ¡Abrazos para todos!_


	5. Lysandro

_Hello! It's me again! No sé si llegué a mencionarlo, pero sí, con Lysandro me iba a tomar mi tiempo, porque en realidad este chico es el que más me cuesta (no por nada lo he dejado el último). Y con este completamos la primera tanda de relatos. Ahora viene cuando decido a qué otros personaje (además de los chicos) dedicarle esto. Ya se verá._

* * *

 **¿Qué pasaría si…?**

 _¿…_ _ **Lysandro**_ _se presentase en el instituto enfermo?_

Lysandro dejó a un lado en el banco su libreta y soltó un suspiro. A ratos sentía que tendría que haberle hecho caso a Leigh ese día y limitarse a quedarse en la cama a descansar. Sin embargo sabía que no podía hacer algo así. No cuando hoy, precisamente, era día de exámenes, y si había algo que no podía hacer era faltar a clase un día como ese. Por supuesto que su hermano le había insistido, pero no había nada que discutir en lo que a él respectaba.

De hecho, si había algo que no le hacía demasiada gracia era que la gente se preocupara de él en exceso. Por supuesto que podían, y no podía negarles eso, sin embargo había un límite, y él decidía cuándo era necesario y cuándo no. Esta vez, no lo era.

Y es que en el fondo no se trataba más que de un simple resfriado que había degenerado en algo parecido a una gripe. Nada grave en realidad. Solo se encontraba un poco más cansado que de costumbre. Algo fácilmente soportable. O eso insistía en decir él. Pero por supuesto, había quien no estaba de acuerdo con esto en absoluto.

—¡Haz el favor de volver a tu maldita casa de una vez si no quieres que te envíe de una patada, Lysandro!

Volvió a suspirar.

—Castiel…

—¡Ni Castiel ni mierdas! —lo interrumpió—. ¡¿A quién demonios se le ocurre venir a clase en ese estado?! —Lysandro frunció el ceño. No le gustaba cuando su amigo se ponía así. Era de alguna forma desesperante, pues parecía que nada de lo que dijese sirviese de nada. ¿Cómo convencer que estás bien a alguien que no te está escuchando? Por supuesto que le agradaba que el chico mostrase alguna muestra de preocupación hacia su persona, sin embargo esta era precisamente una de esas ocasiones en las que no necesitaba nada de eso.

—Me encuentro bien, y de todas formas hoy hay cosas importantes que hacer. No puedo dejar que un simple resfriado se interponga.

—Oh, ¿a eso lo llamas "estar bien"? Por favor, ¡un zombie con un tiro en mitad de la cara tendría mejor aspecto que tú! —Rodó los ojos ante esto. ¿Por qué Castiel tenía que ser tan desagradable cuando se lo proponía? —. ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras. Pero si te desmayas en mitad del examen no esperes que te lleve a ningún lado.

Y eso fue todo.

Castiel se fue echando humo, dejándolo finalmente solo y en absoluto silencio. La tranquilidad que llevaba un rato deseando.

Volvió a tomar de nuevo su libreta abandonada junto a él. Eso era lo que verdaderamente necesitaba: tranquilidad y aire libre. Las ideas podrían empezar a fluir. Dejaría ir su mente, y al fin podría liberar su inspiración para escribir. Qué mal que le doliese tanto la cabeza.

Apens pasaron unos minutos cuando fue interrumpido de nuevo.

—Hola, Lysandro —De pronto, fue la voz de Sucrette la que lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

—Por supuesto que no —asintió, con una ligera sonrisa, haciéndose a un lado para dejar a la chica espacio para sentarse—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Nada. Solo paseaba.

—Me alegro. —Y una vez más, volvió a centrarse en las páginas vacías. Por supuesto que le agradaba la presencia de la chica allí, sin embargo en su actual estado no pudo disfrutar de ello. No es algo que quisiese aceptar, pero era obvio que cada vez se encontraba en peor estado. Una vez más, esto no pasó desapercibido para la persona junto a él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó de pronto Sucrette, asomándose en un intento por verlo mejor. La miró de reojo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno… —Ella se encogió de hombros, y Lysandro pudo notar cierto nerviosismo en sus ojos—. No tienes buena cara…

—¿Eso crees? —respondió, alzando con cuidado ambas cejas.

—N-no, no es eso lo que quería decir… —rectificó—. Es solo que…

—Castiel ha hablado contigo, ¿o me equivoco?

La observó, y por su cara supo que había acertado de lleno. Lysandro frunció el ceño. No podía creer que su amigo le hubiese hecho eso. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si había algo que no le gustaba era que hablasen de él a sus espaldas, y menos aún para intentar manipularlo a través de Sucrette.

Cerró su libreta y se levantó ante la mirada atónita de la chica.

—¿Lysandro…?

—Siento mucho que Castiel te haya metido en esto, pero preferiría que no intervinieras. —Ésta parpadeó, intentando entender el significado de sus palabras.

—Espera, no es eso lo que-

—¿Has estudiado?

La chica se detuvo de pronto, mirándolo de forma incrédula ante la pregunta.

—¿Qué…?

—Hoy tenemos examen, ¿lo has olvidado? —preguntó. Sin embargo ni siquiera esperó a dejarla responder, pues eso no era lo que le interesaba en ese momento. Negó con la cabeza—. Sería prudente por tu parte dedicarle al menos un rato de repaso antes de clase, ¿no te parece?

Esta vez fue Sucrette quien frunció el ceño. Su intento por cambiar de tema había sido realmente obvio, pero esa era la única manera de hacerle ver la poca necesidad que había de preocuparse por algo tan ínfimo como podía ser su estado de salud. Al contrario que Castiel, para su suerte, ella pareció entenderlo.

—…Está bien —respondió finalmente, apenas en un susurro—. Entonces te dejo tranquilo. Yo iré a… otro lugar a estudiar —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros en clara señal de decepción. Y dicho esto, Sucrette se fue allí sin decir palabra.

Como era de esperar, Lysandro se sintió realmente mal ante esto. Ver la expresión de decepción de la chica no le había sentado nada bien. Tampoco lo hizo el sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo invadía ahora. Definitivamente no era la misma sensación que cuando Castiel se fue. Antes fue tranquilidad. Ahora era arrepentimiento.

Volvió a sentarse con un suspiro cansado, llevándose ambas manos a la cara. Volvía a dolerle la cabeza, y esta vez era incluso peor. Necesitaba despejarse. Escribir, quizá. Si es que fuese a poder…

Buscó su libreta, pero no tardó demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de que no estaba.

* * *

—¿Señorito Lysandro? —La directora apareció de repente frente a él.

Tampoco llegó a molestarse en buscar durante demasiado tiempo su libreta, pues en apenas unos minutos tendría el examen. Obviamente, siempre cabía la posibilidad de buscarla más tarde. Y fue precisamente en el momento en el que empezó a dirigirse al aula correspondiente cuando se topó de frente con la mujer.

Por su tono de voz, sabía que no podía ser nada malo, sin embargo le pareció extraño que quisiese hablar con él. Ésta le extendió un papel

—Tome esto. Es un justificante de falta de asistencia. No permitiré que ningún alumno mío se pasee por ahí enfermo.

Frunció el ceño. No podía creerlo. ¿De verdad Sucrette había llegado a esto?

—Oh, y algo más… —añadió la directora, rebuscando ahora en uno de los bolsillos de su rosado traje—. Aquí. Una de sus compañeras de clase me pidió que le diese esto. Y ahora, por favor, váyase a casa y descanse.

No le dejó tiempo para replicar. Cuando Lysandro quiso darse cuenta, la mujer ya había dado media vuelta y desaparecido del pasillo.

Miró el objeto entre sus manos. Era su libreta. Pero había algo diferente. Dentro de esta sobresalía la punta de una hoja diferente, prueba que había sido añadida por alguien. Sin esperar un segundo, la sacó de la libreta y la desdobló con cuidado.

En la página había un dibujo bastante poco agraciado de lo que suponía que sería él mismo, con cuernos y bigote, tumbado en una cama y rodeado de fuego. Junto a él, una nota.

" _Lo único que Castiel me ha dicho es que no te encontrabas bien. Te conozco, y sé que no quieres darle importancia, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no nos preocupemos. He hablado con la directora, y está de acuerdo con que te vayas. Así que por favor, vuelve a casa a descansar. -Sucrette"_

" _PD: Siento lo del dibujo. Intenté evitar que Castiel lo hiciera, pero no quiso escucharme. Un abrazo. Y mejórate pronto"._

Lysandro sonrió de forma cansada. Supongo que no estaría tan mal irse a casa esta vez.

* * *

 _ **PinkyYo:**_ _Y tanto que sí. Yo diría que precisamente son esos tres los que se encargan de hacer del instituto un lugar más divertido^^ ¡Qué haríamos todos nosotros sin ellos!_

 _ **uksa:**_ _De hecho, el saber que en la mayor parte del mundo seguía siendo San Valentín fue lo único que me animó de verdad a la hora de subirlo. Así que perfecto :) ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _ **MadGHater:**_ _Me gusta mucho oír eso, porque precisamente esa parte fue también la que más me gustó a mí^^ Escribir con Armin es la cosa más fácil del mundo. Basta con burlarte de todos los personajes xD Y por supuesto, Rosalya siempre será la única persona que entienda de verdad las situaciones. ¿El resto? ¡Todos ciegos!_

 _ **shionlover:**_ _Ay, el pobre de Kentin siempre que aparece con los gemelos termina muy mal. ¡Y esos celos! Con esa personalidad que le ha salido es obvio que no podía detenerlos, ¿no? Escena de calos+escena de humor=una cosa genial :)_

 _ **Diamante no Mai:**_ _Nah, no te preocupes, que aquí revivimos a todos los personajes pasados cuatro días. Así evitamos posibles bajas causadas por Kentin (¡pero qué chico más agresivo, en serio!). O Castiel, para el caso. ¡Y que me mucho alegra que te haya gustado! ^^ Espero poder seguir así :)_

 _ **Pipesper:**_ _¡Gracias por el cumplido!^^ Y que cada uno de los capítulos te haya gustado :) Y por cierto, puedo intentar que Armin te guste un poco más a través de aquí mismo. ¡Solo dame tiempo! Aunque ten en cuenta que hasta donde llegamos, son los gemelos quienes se encargan de ir a por Kentin. Cuándo llegará el día en el que se vengue xD Y gracias por pasarte por todos a comentar^^_

 _ **BRabbit15:**_ _Uy, ¡el juego de Alexy y Sucrette! No sabía que tuviese nombre, pero ahora que lo sé me siento mucho más inteligente xD Obviamente, el trío gemelos/soldado es increíble. Incluso sus personalidades encajan perfectamente, y sobre todo el humor que traen siempre, ¡eso lo mejor, sin duda!_

 _No sé cuándo saldrá el siguiente (siempre dentro del margen 2-4 días. De pasarme de la fecha es por falta de tiempo), y de hecho, no sé ni para quien será. Ya puedo decir que no voy a seguir el orden. Según se me ocurran situaciones, las adecuaré con el que mejor encaje. Así que… cuestión de azar. Nos vemos^^_


	6. Alexy

_Allá vamos de nuevo. Tengo que decir que este capítulo es un poquito diferente al resto. No voy a decir en qué, porque eso es como… ¿hola? ¡Spoooileeer! Mejor no, ¿no? En cualquier caso lo que sí diré es que por ahora es el que más me ha gustado. No por el protagonista (que sí, algo que ver también tiene), sino más por el capítulo en sí. No sé. Ya me diréis :)_

* * *

 **¿Qué pasaría si…?**

 _¿…_ _ **Alexy**_ _llegase a clase de mal humor y con un moretón en la cara?_

Alexy supo que ese día no iba a sonreír.

Esto fue algo que decidió nada más mirarse al espejo esa mañana. El causante de su mal humor no era otro que ese gran cardenal aparecido bajo su ojo derecho. Podía verlo, había incluso empeorado desde el día anterior, cuando apenas era una pequeña marca roja. Eso sí, el dolor seguía siendo igual. Igualmente horrible.

Cómo odiaba a su hermano.

—Sabes que por mucho que lo mires no va a desaparecer, ¿verdad? —Tras él pudo ver el reflejo de su gemelo mirarlo con una expresión completamente seria. Al menos el chico había tenido la decencia de mantener el humor a raya ese día. Alexy no sabía qué le podría llegar a hacer si llegase a burlarse de él por algo como eso.

—Cállate —respondió secamente. Volvió a echarle un último vistazo a esa marca oscura, sin atreverse siquiera a tocarlo. Hacía apenas unos minutos su madre se había encargado de aplicarle un gel para el dolor, algo que Alexy no podría describir más que como la peor de las torturas. Con un suspiro, dio media vuelta y salió del baño, con Armin tras él.

De ser un día normal, lo más probable es que hubiese entrado desprendiendo alegría por los cuatro costados, como era habitual en él. Sin embargo, sin importar cuánto hubiese insistido su hermano de lo contrario, esta vez en cuanto llegaron al instituto el chico hizo lo imposible por pasar desapercibido. Algo ciertamente absurdo, teniendo en cuenta que iba a tener que compartir clase con todos sus compañeros, quienes no dudarían en preguntarle por su nuevo y horrible aspecto.

La primera, desafortunadamente para él, fue Peggy.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

—¡Sin comentarios, Peggy! ¡Hoy no! —exclamó, pasando por su lado lo más rápido que pudo con tal de dejarla atrás. La chica, sin embargo, no quiso darse por enterada y fue inmediatamente tras él—. ¡Pero no me sigas!

—¡Vas a decirme lo que te ha ocurrido ahora mismo! —le reclamó, logrando atraparlo por la manga y tirando de él para detenerlo. Alexy intentó soltarse, sin embargo era obvio que las ganas de la chica, junto con su afán por la información y los chismes, lograron darle la fuerza suficiente como para detener al chico por al menos unos segundos—. ¡Esto es lo más interesante que ha pasado en Sweet Amoris durante las últimas tres semanas, así que no creas que te vas a escapar así como así!

—Por supuesto que lo creo. ¡Peggy, déjame en paz!

—¡No! ¡Dímelo! —En un rápido movimiento que el otro no se esperó, logró situarse delante de él y detenerle así el paso. Alexy apartó el rostro de ella, intentando ocultar todo lo posible la dichosa marca. Algo en vano, pues Peggy ya la había visto—. Y ahora dime, Alexy: ¿quién te ha hecho esto? Tienes que decírmelo, por el bien de la información, ¡y por el tuyo propio!

—Aunque más por el de la información, ¿no? —le replicó, de forma mordaz, cruzándose de brazos de forma indignada.

—¿Han sido tus padres? —siguió ella, ignorando su réplica.

—¿…Qué? Pfff… —De haber estado de buen humor probablemente se habría reído de verdad, sin embargo no fue capaz más que de soltar un gran bufido contenido y rodar los ojos—. Por favor, Peggy. ¿En serio? ¿Acaso conoces a mis padres?

—¡¿Entonces, quién?!

—¡Peggy, déjalo en paz! —exclamó una voz ajena a ellos.

Y de pronto, la cosa empeoró.

—Sucrette… —Precisamente ella era una de las últimas personas que querría que se enterara. No porque quisiese ocultarle algo así por vergüenza, sino por ella misma. Sabía bien que se preocuparía de sobremanera, y dudaba que hubiese nada que pudiese decir para tranquilizarla.

La chica apareció inmediatamente frente a él, interponiéndose en un intento por dejar a la periodista fuera de esto. Probablemente siquiera supiese lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo no era necesario, teniendo en cuenta que quien estaba protagonizando la escena era Peggy.

—Sucrette, quita de en medio. ¡Tengo que hacer esto!

—No me importa lo que quieras. No puedes ir por ahí acosando así a la gente —expresó, firmemente, llevándose ambas manos a la cadera. En ese momento Alexy decidió intervenir, apartando a su amiga a un lado con suavidad y quedando una vez más cara a cara con la pelinegra.

—Exacto, Peggy. Además, ya te he dicho que no voy a contarte nada. ¿Por qué no te vas a espiar a la directora?

La chica hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras.

—Te lo advierto: me estás obligando a sacar mis propias conclusiones. —Lo amenazó con el dedo—. Lo averiguaré, lo quieras o no.

Frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, llevándose esta vez ambas manos a la nuca.

—Te repito que hoy no estoy de humor —concluyó, entrecerrando los ojos. La chica apenas se inmutó ante esto. Sin embargo el enfado siguió reflejado en su voz.

—Como quieras. De todas formas no puede ser muy difícil. Si no han sido tus padres, entonces solo parece quedar una opción.

—Peggy, ni se te ocurra inventarte nada —saltó esta vez Sucrette—. Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando haces eso.

—¿Qué me importa? Tengo una verdad, y es que alguien ha golpeado a un alumno. Eso bastará.

Y sin decir más palabra, dio media vuelta y se fue echando humos. Ambos la observaron alejarse. No fue hasta que su figura desapareció escaleras arriba que Sucrette no tuvo el valor de volverse hacia él. En un primer momento siquiera le habló, aunque no hizo falta. Su cara era un libro abierto para él. Era evidente que la chica estaba más afectada que lo que intentaba aparentar.

—No es nada —concluyó el chico, viéndosela venir. Sucrette soltó una carcajada carente de humor.

—¡Nada! —exclamó, incrédula. Alexy cerró fuertemente los labios al oír su voz romperse. Parecía que verlo así le había afectado más de lo que creía.

—Ey, Su. Sucrette. Escucha. —La tomó por ambos hombros, intentando centrar su atención en él. Lo último que esperaba ahora era que ella fuese a sacar sus propias conclusiones—. Hablo en serio. No ha sido más que un accidente.

—Sí, claro. Te caíste por accidente contra el pomo de la puerta, ¿no? —le replicó, irónica. Se mordió los labios, sintiendo cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta que apenas le dejaba hablar con normalidad. Ver al chico de esa forma solo le daba ganas de llorar. De pronto, alguien decidió intervenir.

—Alexy tiene razón, Sucrette. Puedes creerle. —Ambos se volvieron hacia la voz. Allí plantado se encontraba Armin, uno con una expresión raramente seria. Tenía ambos brazos cruzados.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la chica, volviéndose hacia él—. ¿Qué ha pasado entonces?

Alexy soltó un bufido.

—Ya te lo he dicho. No es nada grave —repitió, imitando a Sucrette y volviéndose también hacia su hermano, lanzándole una mirada cargada de reproche—. Es simplemente que Armin… decidió abrir la puerta cuando yo estaba al otro lado, pese a haberle advertido de antemano que llegaba. —Rodó los ojos al recordarlo. Armin se sobresaltó al verse nuevamente acusado y chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Que te digo que no te oí!

—¡Y yo te digo que no me lo creo!

La chica los miró a ambos sin saber qué decir.

—¿Entonces solo era eso?

—¿Solo? —repitió Alexy, mirándola—. ¿Pero has visto esta marca? ¡Ni siquiera me atrevo a salir fuera por temor a que me vean! —Negó con la cabeza, indignado—. Esto es horrible…

—Ya te lo he dicho, podrías ponerte un parche… —empezó Armin.

—¡Que no voy a ponerme un parche!

—…y disfrazarte de Nick Fury…

Su hermano chasqueó la lengua.

—Armin, en serio. Vete al infierno.

El pelinegro buscó alguna otra contestación que darle, sin embargo su siguiente frase fue cortada antes siquiera de poder comenzar a decirla. La voz de Kentin empezó a oírse a metros de ellos, desde el fondo del pasillo.

—¡Alexy! ¡¿Es cierto lo que dicen?! —exclamó, acercándose con paso rápido. Cuando los alcanzó, se paró frente al aludido—. ¡Y no te molestes en negarlo, que puedo verlo perfectamente! —le advirtió. Tras esto se inclinó para ver de cerca el cardenal bajo el ojo del chico. Su expresión mostraba absoluta molestia, aunque también algo de preocupación.

—¿Y… qué es lo que dicen? —preguntó Sucrette, temerosa por lo que Peggy pudiese haber dicho. Pudo dar por hecho que había sido ella. ¿Quién sino?

Kentin la miró de reojo, antes de responder.

—Pues que un grupo de matones lo asaltaron al volver de clase —murmuró, y a ninguno de ellos les pasó desapercibido el rencor en su voz. Volvió a mirar la marca en la cara del chico, ceñudo.

—No —negó Armin, buscando corregirle—, en realidad fue…

—Pues sí, me asaltaron —lo cortó de pronto Alexy. Tanto Armin como Sucrette lo miráron atónitos.

—¿Qué? —dijeron, casi al unísono.

—¡Esos bastardos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacerte algo así?! —Por su parte, ahora que había recibido la confirmación Kentin parecía querer romper algo. O todo el instituto, para el caso—. ¡De verdad que no soporto a la gente que abusa así de los otros, maldición! ¡Y tú! —añadió, señalándolo con el dedo—. ¡Más te vale ir con más cuidado por la calle, idiota! ¡¿Es que ahora voy a tener que acompañarte a casa todos los días?! —Soltó un gruñido—. ¡Ya verás como pille a quien te ha hecho esto! —concluyó, a voz de grito. Y dicho esto, empezó a marcharse en una dirección al azar con el cuerpo en completa tensión. Era obvio que nada de esto le había sentado bien. Necesitaba desahogarse.

Sucrette se acercó en silencio a Alexy. Había cambiado su cara de preocupación por una de absoluta confusión, idéntica a la de Armin allí también presente.

—Emm… ¿Alexy, qué…?

—¿Por qué le has dicho eso?

—Callaos los dos. —Los chistó, lanzando una mirada divertida al castaño. Éste empezaba a alejarse, aunque todavía podían oírse las maldiciones que iba lanzando en voz alta. Notó cómo al fin sentía librarse del gran peso que había estado acompañándolo hasta ahora. Finalmente, sonrió—. Lo prefiero así.

* * *

 _ **BRabbit15:**_ _Me alegra saber que he acertado con su personalidad. La verdad es que era lo que más me preocupaba, y aunque no ha sido lo mismo que con el resto de personajes, creo que he conseguido sacarlo correctamente^^ ¡Gracias! (no sé qué pensaría Lyandro si creyese que el dibujo fuese de Sucrette xD)._

 _ **PinkyYo:**_ _¡Dímelo a mí! Con lo fácil de leer que son Castiel o Nathaniel, y este va y se lo guarda todo para él -_- ¿Y del dibujo? ¡El punto de humor del capítulo! En serio, que ya pensaba que no iba a poder meter nada, con lo serio que es Lysandro… Y no te preocupes, que se va a seguir escribiendo. Es lo bueno de los relatos, que no tienen porqué acabar :) Me plantearé seriamente a los personajes secundarios._

 _ **shionlover:**_ _En realidad no sé si Lysandro es de esos que dejan pasar los resfriados, así que he dudado bastante con eso. El puñetero enigma andante, así es él -_- ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte!_

 _ **Diamante no Mai:**_ _¡Esa es exactamente la imagen que tengo en la cabeza!^^ Obviamente Castiel solo lo hizo como venganza, pero seguro que Lysandro se quedará el dibujo de recuerdo xD Y te apoyo con Armin. El mejor para mí, sin duda. Y con Alexy ya ni te cuento. Espero que te guste el siguiente ;)_

 _Lo del tema de las actualizaciones creo que sigue igual, aunque es probable que tenga que alargarlo hasta una semana entera, culpa de las clases. Eso o vuelvo de nuevo a por los relatos cortitos. Para que veáis, el primero tiene 1000 palabras. Este casi llega a las 2000. Sigue siendo corto, pero permite alargarse un poco más. ¿Qué preferís?_


	7. Nathaniel (2)

_¿Cómo va por ahí? ¿Avanzando rápido con el capítulo 29? ¿O tenemos que aguantarnos las ansias y los spoilers y esperar a llegar hasta allí? xD Que conste que no me burlo. De hecho yo soy una de esas pobres personas que aún no ha logrado llegar, aunque eso no evita el que me haya tragado ya varios spoilers. En cualquier caso no os preocupéis, que en este capítulo no encontraréis ninguno :) Disfrutad la lectura._

* * *

 **¿Qué pasaría si…?**

 _¿…_ _ **Sucrette**_ _tuviese que substituir temporalmente a Melody como subdelegada junto a_ _ **Nathaniel**_ _?_

Cuando la directora le informó de las nuevas, Nathaniel ciertamente no supo qué pensar. Por supuesto, en un principio le extrañó el que su subdelegada no hubiese aparecido ese día por la sala, cosa que quedó más tarde arreglado con una llamada de los padres de la misma justificando su falta de asistencia con una ligera gripe que la dejaría ese día en cama. Sin embargo, más raro resultó aún el que la directora se presentase ante él con una culpable Sucrette para ayudarlo a atender sus tareas como delegado en substitución de Melody…

…A modo de castigo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar qué habría hecho ella, ni tampoco el porqué el pasar tiempo con él podía considerarse un castigo –¿en serio, directora? ¿De verdad?–. A cambio, decidió dejarlo pasar y aceptarlo todo tal como le llegó. De todas formas tenía cosas que hacer, y les quedaba toda la tarde para acabar con ellas. Eso era mejor que nada, ¿no? Al menos se sentiría acompañado.

En cuanto la mujer se marchó cerrando la puerta tras ella, Nathaniel volvió a tomar asiento en su escritorio, lugar donde momentos atrás había dejado de lado varios documentos solo para atender a la directora. Sucrette se acercó a él con curiosidad.

—Bueeeeno… —soltó, mirando con ligero aburrimiento el trabajo del rubio—. ¿Alguna cosa que hacer para mí? ¿O puedo… quedarme sentada por ahí?

Nathaniel alzó el rostro hacia ella y sonrió con indulgencia.

—Para nada. Seguro que encuentro algo de trabajo para ti. Porque para eso te ha traído aquí la directora, ¿o no?

Sucrette suspiró.

—Te juro que no ha sido culpa mía. Olvidé los deberes en casa, y a la profesora Delanay le pareció justo castigarme una tarde entera por ello.

—Ya me imagino. Aunque no deberías olvidarte de algo como eso —le reprochó, apartando la silla y levantándose rápidamente. La chica lo miró con curiosidad.

—Oye, que un error lo tiene cualquiera —le reprochó, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Nathaniel se había dirigido a una de las estanterías junto a la ventana, y ahora parecía buscar algo entre varias cajas llenas de papeles—. ¿Qué buscar?

—Creo que Melody dejó alguna tarea pendiente por aquí —explicó, sin dejar de rebuscar. Necesitó echar un vistazo al interior de otras dos cajas hasta dar con la adecuada—. Lo tengo. Esto te servirá para pasar el rato —concluyó, levantándose y acercándose a la mesa central para dejarla sobre ella. Sucrette la miró con curiosidad. Sin embargo ésta se convirtió rápidamente en pánico al ver la gran cantidad de papeles que ésta contenía. Nathaniel los sacó todos con una sonrisa imborrable. Para Sucrette, bien podría haber sido una sonrisa macabra.

Lo miró fijamente.

—¿…Bromeas?

—En absoluto —repuso, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara—. Mira, estos papeles son todas las peticiones de los alumnos de Sweet Amoris hechas a lo largo de este mes. Todavía faltan aprobarse… —La chica alzó ambas cejas, y Nathaniel pudo ver en ella un brillo de esperanza—. Aunque por supuesto ese no será tu trabajo —añadió rápidamente, destruyendo al instante con cualquier ilusión que la chica hubiese podido hacerse. Sonrió ante el puchero que ésta no pudo evitar hacer, aunque decidió centrarse de nuevo. Carraspeó—. Lo que tienes que hacer —siguió, observándola con cautela—, es separarlos por temática, archivarlos y dejar de lado cualquier posible repetido. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Mmm… —rumió ella, pensando detenidamente en la explicación. Sea como sea, ni con esto Nathaniel logró eliminar la duda de sus ojos—. ¿Y cómo habría que dividirlos…?

—Oh, pues… Mira, veamos un ejemplo. —Tomó la primera de todas las hojas y la leyó en voz alta—. Aquí dice: « _Apenas queda papel higiénico en los lavabos al final de la semana. ¡Los alumnos de este instituto parecen comérselo! Exijo que pongáis más o que se repongan más a menudo_ »… —Nathaniel se sonrojó profundamente al terminar de leer. A sí mismo, Sucrette se mordió el labio inferior en un pobre intento por reprimir la risa que sentía querer salir sí o sí tras escuchar al delegado decir en voz alta estas palabras, casi como si fuese él mismo quien las hubiese pronunciado—. B-bueno, lo que tenemos aquí —continuó él, recomponiéndose poco a poco—. Es un problema de material. Así que deberás situarlo en la carpeta de "Material". ¿Entiendes? —preguntó. La chica asintió.

—Déjame probar a mí —respondió, notando cómo empezaba a ver la diversión en esto. Así, tomó otro de los papeles y se acercó a leer—. « _El tercer inodoro empezando por la izquierda en el primer lavabo de la segunda planta está embozado. Es asqueroso. ¿Por qué nadie lo ha arreglado todavía?_ » Pfff… —Se rió—. Vaya, parece que aquí la gente tiene una seria obsesión con los lavabos. Creo que voy a hacer una petición para que los alumnos dejen de ser tan-

—No hace falta —la cortó rápidamente Nathaniel. Ahora era él quien reprimía una sonrisa, sin embargo no quiso dejársela ver a la chica. No quería perder la poca seriedad que le quedaba—. Bien, eso se trata de una avería del instituto, por lo que tendrás que ponerlo en "Mantenimiento".

—Muy bien. Entendido.

—Está bien. Yo estaré en mi escritorio terminando mi tarea. Si tienes alguna duda… —añadió, mirándola fijamente, sin acabar la frase a esperas de que lo estuviese escuchando. Sucrette hizo vago un gesto con la mano para tranquilizarlo.

—Sí, sí. Te pregunto. No te preocupes.

Nathaniel asintió conforme. Se detuvo unos segundos a observar cómo ella tomaba todos los papeles y carpetas y se situaba en una de las sillas centrales, empezando a trabajar en silencio. Visto esto, volvió una vez más a sus quehaceres.

Tenía la esperanza de poder acabar rápidamente con todo el papeleo y así dejarlo listo para el día siguiente. Todavía tenía deberes que hacer, y deseaba poder tener al menos un rato libre antes para evitar ponerse con ellos demasiado tarde. Aunque tal y como parecía ir la situación, parecía que esto de hecho sí que iba a ser posible; y es que si bien es cierto que le había dicho a Sucrette que le preguntase por cualquier duda, la verdad es que en el fondo deseaba que no lo hiciera. Cuidado, que esto no significaba que le molestase su presencia. ¡En realidad era todo lo contrario! Ya le gustaría a él poder pasar las tardes con Sucrette. Que no es que por ello despreciase a Melody, pero es cierto que ésta última sí que podía llegar a ser un poco demasiado insistente para su gusto… En cualquier caso, estaba seguro que, a falta de cualquier interrupción, acabaría a tiempo.

Lástima que apenas pasasen dos minutos cuando llegó la primera. Sí. _La primera_.

—Tengo una duda —dijo de pronto Sucrette, sin moverse del lugar. Nathaniel se volvió hacia ella, no viendo la necesidad de levantarse.

—Dime.

—A ver, aquí dice: « _No soporto que Peggy me acose con preguntas absurdas. ¿No podéis expulsarla? O ponerle un bozal, al menos_ ». Emm… —Dudó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Dónde se supone que tengo que poner esto?

Con un suspiro, Nathaniel se levantó y se fue a situar a su lado para leer él mismo personalmente. No eran abundantes, pero lo cierto es que siempre solía caer alguna petición absurda como era esta, cosa que no se convertía más que en una pérdida de tiempo para ambos, Melody y él.

—Hablaré con la directora para que le dé algunas palabras a Peggy, pero más que eso no se puede hacer nada. Descártalo. —Sucrette se encogió de hombros e hizo una bola de papel con él, lanzándolo a la papelera ante la atónita mirada del delegado—. No era necesario que… —Negó con la cabeza—. Da igual. Sigue con ello. —La chica asintió y se puso de nuevo al trabajo. Nathaniel se dirigió nuevamente a su mesa y la imitó, leyendo el último de los documentos para recordar en qué punto se había quedado.

De esa forma logró ganarse algunos minutos más de tranquilidad. Sin embargo en un momento dado puedo empezar a escuchar una ligera risa venir del lugar donde ella se encontraba. Esto en un principio no fue algo que llegase a molestarlo realmente, aunque llegó un momento en el que finalmente se convirtió en una verdadera distracción.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¡Nada! —Nathaniel alzó una ceja, sin embargo la dejó estar. Pese a ello, no tardó en oír de nuevo la contenida risa de la chica, por lo que volvió a preguntarle, esta vez más insistente—. En serio, no es nada. Es que… —La chica se mordió el labio, sin poder evitar sonreír—. ¡Hay peticiones muy divertidas! ¿Quién iba a decir que la gente de este lugar tuviese necesidades tan… —Tuvo que pensárselo un par de segundos—… absurdas? —El delegado suspiró.

—Sucrette, no-

—Por ejemplo, mira esta: « _Buenos días, señor delegado. Últimamente he notado que el señor Farrés conjunta muy mal la ropa. ¿No podrías hacer algo para arreglar semejante espectáculo del mal gusto?_ ». —Soltó una carcajada—. ¡No importa que sea anónima, es obvio quién lo ha escrito! ¿Verdad? —Nathaniel quiso responderle que volviera de nuevo a su trabajo, sin embargo la chica siguió hablando—. Aquí hay otra. « _El sonido del timbre al final de las clases me despierta de la siesta. ¿No podríais apagarlo?_ ». ¡Vaya! Esta otra incluso trae una lista: « _Petición para alargar el fin de semana de sábado a martes. Adjunto 26 firmas_ ». —Sucrette negó alegremente con la cabeza, incrédula—. ¡Esto es muy divertido! Voy a ver qué más encuentro…

—¡No! ¡Ya está bien! —exclamó Nathaniel de pronto, levantándose de la mesa de golpe y lanzándole una mirada indignada—. Sucrette, ¡esto es serio! ¡No puedes tomarte el trabajo de subdelegada tan a la ligera! —Por supuesto, en el mismo instante en el que dijo estas palabras se arrepintió. La sonrisa de la chica había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y ahora su expresión no mostraba nada más que culpa. Suspiró, acercándose a ella—. Mira, no es eso lo que quería decir…

—No, no, no. Si tienes razón —lo cortó rápidamente, rehuyéndole la mirada y dejándola caer nuevamente en los papeles frente a ella—. Se supone que estoy castigada. Además, como tú has dicho, esto es serio. —Se encogió de hombros con falsa indiferencia—. Soy tonta. No debería reírme de esto…

Nathaniel chasqueó la lengua y tomó asiento junto a ella.

—No, no eres tonta. Simplemente sabes tomarte el trabajo con más ánimo. En realidad soy yo quien debería aprender aquí de ti. —Sonrió al ver cómo la chica volvía a mirarlo de reojo, aunque todavía dubitativa—. De hecho tienes razón. Hay algunas muy divertidas. ¿A ver esta? —Tomó la que tenía ella entre las manos en ese momento y leyó—. « _Deberían echar a todos los profesores. Y a la directora. Y a su perro. Y sobre todo al delegado_ ». —Alzó una ceja atónito, no sabiendo bien qué pensar de semejante petición.

—Esa es de Castiel —afirmó Sucrette de pronto, todavía con expresión seria. Nathaniel la miró.

—¿Cómo?

—Es su letra. —Esta vez el rubio frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú que es su letra? ¿A caso te has… fijado? —Sucrette se encogió de hombros, sin emitir respuesta alguna. Nathaniel se planteó seriamente la pregunta que acababa de hacerle, sin embargo, viendo el estado de ánimo en el que había quedado ella ahora, decidió dejarlo estar—. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa… Vamos a acabar todo esto rápidamente, y después te invitaré a tomar algo en una cafetería. ¿Qué te parece?

La chica lo miró con curiosidad.

—Pensé que tenías deberes. —A Nathaniel le habría gustado señalar que, de hecho, ella también los tenía. Pero eso no tenía que ver con el tema.

—No importa, ya los haré por la noche.

—¿Seguro?

Sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

Sucrette le correspondió, y en apenas unos segundos el chico pudo ver cómo recobró fácilmente el ánimo perdido y se puso rápidamente manos a la obra. Por su parte, él volvió a su puesto, tomó todo el material allá abandonado y se situó rápidamente junto a ella. Puede que apenas le quedase tiempo para él, pero pasar la tarde con Sucrette parecía ser una excusa perfecta esta vez. Y ¿quién sabe? Siempre podía pedirle a la directora que castigase a la chica más a menudo…

* * *

 _Como ya dije, el orden de esta siguiente ronda de relatos no será el mismo que el anterior. Esta vez he decidido que lo haré según la cantidad de apariciones acumuladas. Nathaniel tuvo que conformarse con una sola, por lo que esta vez ha logrado el primer puesto. Los siguientes son Lysandro y Kentin, con dos cada uno. Aún no he decidido cuál saldrá antes. Pero bueno, ya os hacéis una idea, ¿no? ¡Alexy el último, por pesado!_

 _ **PinkyYo:**_ _¡Alexy ha cambiado demasiado en este capítulo! La verdad es que me hacía gracia ver uno un poco diferente a lo habitual. ¿Y qué más diferente que alguien de mal humor? Obviamente Armin tenía que ser su diana xD Me alegra haberte alegrado con la actualización :) ¡Ey! Siempre puedes irte a la sección en inglés, a ver si ves algo interesante._

 _ **shionlover:**_ _En realidad di por hecho que lo de Alexy no era nada grave, más que nada porque el fic está clasificado como "humor". Pero tienes razón xp Se nota el drama en el ambiente por las primeras líneas. Pero al menos se arregla rápidamente con la llegada del culpable :)_

 _ **bonnie the sugar:**_ _¡Claro que sí! Aquí nadie ha dicho que Sucrette fuese a ser la única receptora de adorabilidad. Alexy también se merece su parte, aunque sea un poquito :) ¡Gracias por comentar~!^^_

 _ **uksa:**_ _En realidad creo que nadie puede imaginarse a Alexy con un moretón. Yo tampoco, de hecho :P Aunque lo que me es muy, pero que muy fácil imaginarme, es el momento en el que Armin abre la puerta y lo golpea en la cara xD ¡Tendrían que hacer un gif sobre eso! Y claramente, el trío de amigos ese es sin duda alguna lo mejor de CdM._

 _ **demfreckles:**_ _¡Madre mía! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Pues muchísimas gracias por las molestias!^^ Que podrías haber dejado uno a modo de invitado y te habría respondido igual, pero que la hayas creado por mí me alaga mucho (demasiado). Y gracias por los ánimos :) Por supuesto que seguiré con ello. De hecho, ¡si no fuera por todos vosotros no lo habría hecho!_

 _ **Diamante no Mai:**_ _Pues sí, por aquí sí :P De hecho empecé las clases a principios de febrero, pero es ahora cuando empiezo a notarlas de verdad… (en este momento siento bastante envidia hacia tu persona. Ahora se me pasa). He decidido hacerte caso y que sea la inspiración quien decida, que tampoco puedo venir yo a cortarla. Aun así, creo que seguiré intentando quedarme alrededor de esa cifra. ¡Me extraña que no te asustaras al leer el summary y ver el drama que parecía llegar con Alexy! xD_

 _ **MadGHater:**_ _Pues mira, me pensaré seriamente esa continuación, porque precisamente de ideas no voy muy sobrada, y menos aún con Alexy, que parece colarse en todos los relatos ajenos a él xD Para los capítulos no me cortaré demasiado y al menos evitaré hacerlos extremadamente cortos, pero tampoco esperéis el típico one-shot larguísimo, ¿eh? :)_

 _¡Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo! Nos vemos en el siguiente :)_


	8. Kentin (2)

_Buff, vuelta aquí una vez más. Esta vez con Kentin :) ¿Y sobre el anterior capítulo? Bien, tengo que decir que si bien en un primer momento se subió correctamente, en una segunda revisión-elimina-errores terminé cambiándolo (cosa que, por cierto, ¡SABÍA QUE ME PASARÍA!), motivo por el que pido disculpas por ello. Y en el caso en el que no lo hayáis visto, os animo a retroceder un capítulo :)_

* * *

 **¿Qué pasaría si…?**

 _¿…castigasen a_ _ **Sucrette**_ _por culpa de_ _ **Kentin**_ _?_

Kentin tuvo que respirar hondo para no cargarse a alguien.

Se encontraba delante de la puerta de la sala de profesores, con los nervios a flor de piel y su cabeza a mil por hora. Hacía ya quince minutos que la directora se había llevado prácticamente a rastras a Sucrette y encerrado allí junto con los dos delegados. Quince minutos que Kentin llevaba dando vueltas allí delante como un león enjaulado. Sobra decir que su primerísima idea no había sido otra más que la de pegar una patada a la puerta y entrar soltando a voz de grito, así en plan dramático como de película, que la chica era inocente. Sin embargo una voz en su cabeza logró persuadirlo de realizar semejante acto de violencia contra un objeto del instituto como era la pobre puerta, que en el fondo nada malo había hecho a nadie.

En realidad, la voz de su cabeza no estaba en su cabeza, sino junto a él. De hecho, esa voz en particular pertenecía a Alexy, y para su frustración, el muy condenado parecía encontrarse la mar de tranquilo pese a tan extremada situación.

—Kentin, haz el favor de tranquilizarte, ¿quieres? Si sigues así te va a dar un ataque o algo. O peor: se te caerá el pelo.

El aludido clavó en él una gélida mirada que para nada afectó a su amigo. A cambio, éste continuó mirándolo con absoluto cansancio y –juró que también pudo ver en sus ojos– diversión. Gruñó.

—¿Pero cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡Están castigando a Sucrette por mi culpa! —Alexy rodó los ojos.

—Mira, no es que no me preocupe por ella, pero teniendo en cuenta el motivo dudo mucho que…

—Oh, tú no puedes decir nada —lo interrumpió—. No has visto a la vieja bruja esa enfadada de verdad. —Volvió a mirar la puerta, esta vez cargado de rencor—. Créeme, está loca. Deberían jubilarla. O internarla en un manicomio. Lo que les venga mejor.

El otro se encogió de hombros, todavía escéptico ante la visión que el castaño parecía haber adoptado de la abuela. Es decir… de la directora.

—Oye, que a mí también me han mandado con ella alguna vez, y nunca suele llegar más allá de un par de gritos —concluyó—. Sucrette estará bien. Por no mencionar que ya está algo acostumbrada a esto de los castigos injustos, ¿no? —añadió, esta vez con algo de diversión. Kentin, como era de esperar, negó con la cabeza.

—Que te digo que -

De pronto se detuvo al ver la puerta frente a ambos abrirse. Inmediatamente retrocedieron un par de pasos, no fuese nadie a pensar que estaban allí espiando ni nada por el estilo –aunque eso fuera lo que hubiesen estado haciendo, de todos modos…–. Se esperaron encontrarse a la directora, o a Sucrette, sin embargo no fue ninguna de ellas quien salió. Fue Melody, la subdelegada. Nada más cruzar el umbral, cerró la puerta tras ella y soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

Ambos volvieron rápidamente junto a ella.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —la interpeló Kentin, tomándola bruscamente por los hombros. En un primer momento la reacción de la chica fue la de mirarlo de forma aterrorizada. Por suerte, Alexy supo actuar rápidamente, apartando al loco de su amigo de ella y colocándose entre ambos para evitar cualquier tipo de problema.

—¿Pero qué pasa contigo? —le reclamó Melody, mirándolo de forma incrédula—. ¡¿Crees que esas son maneras de tratar a una compañera de clase?!

—¡Por favor, Melody, no se lo tengas en cuenta! —le pidió Alexy, con un intento de sonrisa—. El pobre está muy nervioso. No ha podido evitar reaccionar como ha reaccionado. —Le pegó un codazo al castaño. Éste entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí. Eso. Lo siento y bla, bla, bla. ¿Ahora me respondes o qué?

La chica se cruzó de brazos, ceñuda. No soportaba semejante comportamiento en nadie, sin embargo parecía obvio que la ocasión lo justificaba, de alguna manera.

—Está bien —murmuró—. Pero que no vuelva a pasar. Sino-

—¿Vas a responder o no? —le reclamó Kentin, grosero e impaciente. Alexy le sonrió a la chica en señal de disculpas, quien no tuvo otra que rodar los ojos. Se cruzó de brazos antes de hablar.

—La directora está muy enfadada por lo ocurrido —dijo—. Ni siquiera ha dejado a Sucrette explicarse.

Kentin chasqueó la lengua, sin embargo fue Alexy el primero en hablar.

—Espera. ¿Entonces lleva todo este tiempo gritándole? —preguntó él, incrédulo. Su voz al fin empezaba a delatar algo de indignación. Por su parte, Melody apretó fuertemente los labios.

—No es que que apruebe el comportamiento de Sucrette, sin embargo sí que siento que la directora se está pasando un poco…

—¡¿Un poco?! —intervino Kentin, de nuevo con un tono de voz exageradamente alto—. ¡La están castigando por algo que no ha hecho!

—Ya, eso díselo a la directora. —La chica suspiró—. Mirad, tengo que irme. No me gusta nada este ambiente que se está formando, así que… —Y sin decir nada más, la subdelegada dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo a paso rápido, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

Los minutos continuaron avanzando. En este tiempo ninguno de los dos se atrevió a soltar palabra más que los constantes gruñidos de Kentin, a estas alturas fácilmente ignorados por su amigo. Finalmente, no fue hasta cinco después que la puerta no volvió a abrirse, esta vez para dar paso al delegado.

Nathaniel se mostraba algo más pálido de lo normal, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Alexy—. ¿Ya está?

El rubio negó lentamente con la cabeza. Tras echar un rápido vistazo a la sala, cerró tras él y se acercó a ambos.

—La directora ahora está decidiendo el castigo. Por primera vez ha dejado a Sucrette hablar, aunque no se puede decir que eso le haya ayudado mucho de todas formas…

—¿Y tú qué? He de suponer que te habrás quedado mirando como si nada, sin atreverte a intervenir, ¿o me equivoco? —escupió Kentin, con una voz cargada de veneno como pocas veces se podía ver. Nathaniel lo miró atónito, necesitando al menos unos segundos para procesar lo dicho por el castaño. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo dices? Disculpa, pero como delegado por supuesto que he intervenido. El que la directora estuviese tan fuera de sí era algo que estaba fuera de mi mano. De hecho dudo que nada de esto hubiese pasado si tú-

—¡Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien! —intervino rápidamente Alexy, viéndose en la obligación de volver a colocarse entre Kentin y otra persona una segunda vez. Sabía perfectamente que, dado el carácter de su amigo, era muy probable que la situación no acabase como debiese acabar si continuaba ese rumbo. No podía permitirlo—. Nathaniel, lo que pasa es que estamos muy preocupados por Su. Además, esta situación ha estresado un poco a Kentin…

El delegado se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

—Conque "un poco", ¿eh? Bien, pues eso es porque no habéis estado ahí dentro. Os aseguro que jamás os gustaría veros en la situación en la que se encuentra ahora Sucrette, y si tienes el valor de venir aquí a reclamarme —continuó, mirando esta vez a Kentin—, entonces también deberías tenerlo para confesar que todo esto es culpa tuya, y no de ella —concluyó.

De nuevo, Alexy fue quien intervino, esta vez para dirigirse a Kentin con una mirada incrédula que delataba que esa última información era completamente nueva para él.

—¿Cómo que culpa tuya? Kentin, dijiste que había habido un error. —Ladeó la cabeza—. ¡Pero no que tú eras el causante! Sinceramente, te creía más valiente… ¿Dejar que Su asuma ella sola las consecuencias de algo que has hecho tú? Vaya…

—¡No me mires así! ¡Todo ocurrió muy rápido! —se excusó Kentin—. ¡Cuando quise darme cuenta la directora ya se la había llevado!

Nathaniel negó con la cabeza.

—Sigo pensando que eso no es excusa —replicó. De pronto, la puerta se abrió por tercera vez ese día, cortando a Nathaniel, y poniendo en alerta al castaño. De ella salieron la directora y Sucrette. La primera llegaba con esa típica expresión de molestia constante que parecía sufrir siempre la mujer. En cuanto a Sucrette, parecía incluso más pálida que Nathaniel cuando salió en su momento.

—Espero que le haya quedado todo claro, señorita. Le recuerdo que no aceptamos este tipo de comportamiento en Sweet Amoris.

Sucrette asintió.

—Sí, señora. —Si bien los tres presentes eran conscientes de su inocencia, era obvio por su tono que la chica se había dado por vencido, cosa que a ninguno de ellos le hizo la más mínima gracia.

—¿Y le ha quedado claro cuáles van a ser sus tareas a partir de ahora? —continuó.

Esta vez, soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Sí, señora.

Kentin se mordió el labio inferior. Ese era su límite. No podía dejar que la chica siguiese encontrándose en semejante estado de ánimo por su culpa, aunque siquiera ella fuese consciente de eso.

Alexy lo miró, a esperas de que dijese algo. Por su expresión, supo que se encontraba tan compungido como él. Tragó saliva. Ahora ni siquiera el aterrador estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba la directora parecía tener sentido para él. Iba a hacerlo. Esa era su oportunidad.

—¡Directora! —exclamó, dando un paso adelante con todo el valor que pudo reunir, atrayendo la atención tanto de la mujer como de la misma Sucrette—. ¡F-fui yo quien pisó a Kiki!

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado :) Realmente en esta ocasión ha habido muy poca interacción entre Kentin y Sucrette, sin embargo prefería centrarme más en su reacción y pensamientos al sentirse culpable. Con el siguiente iremos a por Lysandro, y también puedo decir que el que le siga, muy probablemente sea para Castiel. Y eso es lo único que diré._

 _ **shionlover:**_ _Pero qué envidia que me das, en serio. Y yo todavía por el capítulo 24… De todas formas conozco todos los detalles del capítulo, y entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes. Ahora a esperar otros mil meses para la continuación… Volviendo al fic, he de decir que así es cómo me imagino yo un día con el delegado xD Por supuesto no podía faltar la parte estricta, pero siempre queda también lo dulce :)_

 _ **PunkyYo:**_ _Bueno, creo que Su a estas alturas ya debe estar acostumbrada a esta clase de situaciones, aunque siempre termine consiguiendo que le pase algo bueno a cambio xD El karma, supongo. Hay que aprovechar la suerte de esta chica. Sobre Nathaniel, pues entonces logré la reacción adecuada, porque precisamente haceros sentir mal era lo que quería. Pero solo por unos segundos, ¿eh? Solo hasta que se arreglase todo :) Así el final quedaría más bonito. ¿Logrado?_

 _ **Love You:**_ _¡Bieeen! Objetivo logradísimo entonces xD En realidad creo que también es uno de los que más gracia me ha hecho escribir, aunque la mayor parte de ello haya sido improvisado. ¿Castiel? Por supuesto que llegará, pero no todavía. Tocará esperar un par de capítulos. Eso sí, ya está completamente pensado ;)_


	9. Lysandro (2)

_Siento mucho la tardanza... Esta semana he estado bastante ocupada, y el que Lysandro fuera el siguiente tampoco me ha facilitado las cosas, la verdad. Este chico sigue siendo DEMASIADO complicado. De todas formas espero que el siguiente sea más fácil de escribir, porque en serio, ¡no quiero volver a pasar por esto!_

* * *

 **¿Qué pasaría si…?**

 _¿…_ _ **Lysandro**_ _se olvidase el paraguas en casa en un día de tormenta?_

Lysandro debería de haberlo sabido. Era algo que llevaban días advirtiendo en las noticias, e incluso si hermano Leigh se lo había recordado antes de partir hacia la tienda ese día. Las nubes negras también parecían ser un indicativo de lo que muy probablemente se iba a encontrar. Y ya, por si nada de eso fuese suficiente, el trueno que retumbó en mitad de la clase del señor Farrés y que hizo que buena parte de la clase saltase en su propio asiento del susto, bastó para hacerle ver al fin al albino que sí, ese día debería haber tomado su paraguas.

A ver, que no es que fuese un idiota olvidadizo, como se había asegurado Castiel se recordarle una y otra vez a lo largo de… bueno, de toda su vida. La realidad es que sí que pensó en tomar dicho paraguas. El punto aquí es que no sabía dónde lo había dejado, lo cual no era lo mismo, cosa que de todas formas no se molestó en discutirle a Castiel. Y ahí estaba él ahora, observando con absoluta serenidad la lluvia repiquetear furiosamente contra la ventana del aula. El paisaje del exterior se había ido desvaneciendo poco a poco según el tiempo empeoraba, y ahora apenas se veía nada, más allá de las gotas de agua. No hay que equivocarse, le gustaba la lluvia. Precisamente días como esos eran los que realmente le ayudaban a lograr ese estado de serenidad que terminaban llevándolo a escribir durante horas.

El timbre no tardó demasiado en sonar, dando así fin a las clases del día. Lysandro suspiró. Sabía que no valía la pena siquiera molestarse en levantarse, pues dudaba poder salir de Sweet Amoris por lo menos hasta que la tormenta remitiese un poco. Eso o que su hermano terminase su jornada y se tomase la molestia de venir a buscarlo, para lo cual tendría que esperar un mínimo de tres horas más, por lo menos.

—¡Lysandro! ¿Vas a levantarte ya o tengo que sacarte a rastras de la case? —Se volvió hacia su derecha para encontrarse a Castiel esperando de pie junto a su mesa. Por su expresión, era bastante que poca gracia que le hacía el verlo todavía sentado. Al ver su falta de reacción no pudo más que fruncir el ceño—. ¡Tierra a Lysandro! ¿Nos vamos o qué?

—Lo siento, Castiel. Hoy tendrás que irte solo —explicó con tranquilidad, empezando a guardar sus cosas con absoluta parsimonia—. Me he olvidado del –

—No me lo digas. El paraguas, ¿verdad? —lo cortó. Rodó los ojos—. Solo a ti se te ocurriría. Pues lo siento mucho, pero no voy a compartir el mío contigo.

Lysandro se levantó.

—No te preocupes. Tenía pensado esperar aquí hasta que la tormenta pasara. —En ese momento pudo ver cómo su amigo frunció ligeramente el ceño en algo que perfectamente podría haber sido una expresión de preocupación hacia su persona. Difícilmente otro hubiese caído en esto, sin embargo conocía al pelirrojo durante el tiempo suficiente como para saber que sí, de hecho ESTABA preocupado de verdad. Qué agradable.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que me preocupo? —le replicó, cruzándose de brazos—. Por favor, dudo que te vayas a morir por quedarte un rato solo en este sitio infernal…

—¿Quién se queda? —De pronto, Rosalya apareció como por arte de magia junto a ambos. Lysandro reprimió un suspiro. No es que la presencia de su ¿cuñada? Le molestase, pero lo cierto era que en ese momento no necesitaba para nada sus reproches. Al parecer, Castiel debió pensar en algo parecido, algo que no se cortó en demostrarle lanzando un bufido exasperado. Pese a ello, esto no le impidió responder.

—Lysandro. Por lo visto a pasado olímpicamente del mal tiempo y no se ha traído paraguas —explicó, con absoluto desinterés, colocándose bien la mochila sobre el hombro. Como era de esperar, la chica lo miró incrédulo.

—Será broma, ¿no? —replicó, alzando una ceja.

Sabiendo lo que venía ahora, Lysandro decidió dejarlos atrás y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos dudó un segundo en ir tras él. Por su parte, Rosalya siguió hablando.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Acaso no escuchaste las noticias? ¡Tormenta durante toda la semana! Sinceramente, no entiendo cómo no han cerrado Sweet Amoris, al menos ni que fuese por pura precaución… —Se volvió hacia Castiel—. ¿Qué? ¿Volveréis juntos, entonces?

—¿Estás loca? —Su amigo lo miró. —. Lysandro, paso de acompañarte. Vives muy lejos —concluyó, sin ningún atisbo de culpabilidad que a Lysandro nada le extraño. Volvió a mirar una vez más a Rosalya—. Ve tú con él. ¿No vive con tu novio? Pues ahí lo tienes. Yo me voy ya…

—¿Qué? ¡Ey, quieto ahí! —exclamó ella, atrapando a Castiel por el brazo antes de siquiera permitirle dar un solo paso—. No, de eso nada. Lo siento, Lysandro, pero no puedo compartir paraguas contigo —le explicó, mirándolo de reojo—. Mira, eso es cosa de enamorados, y OBVIAMENTE no voy a ir contigo, por muy cercano que seas.

—Ah, ¿y conmigo sí? ¡¿Qué insinúas?!

—¡Tú eres su amigo! ¡Debería darte vergüenza dejarlo solo y desamparado!

—¡Como si quedarse solo un par de horas fuera a matarlo!

—¡No, pero eso no significa que tú no puedas siquiera hacer el esfuerzo!

Hasta aquí había llegado. No solo no le gustaba que se hubiesen plantado en mitad del pasillo a gritarse mutuamente, sino que lo peor, es que era por causa suya. No entendía cómo podían hablar de él con semejante descaro, prácticamente intentando librarse de la aparentemente horrible carga que supondría el acompañarlo hasta su casa. Sabía que una vez Castiel decía que "no" a algo, ese "no" se mantendría pasase lo que pasase. Y pese a ello, lo mismo podía decir de Rosalya. Sin embargo no decidió cuestionarse la clase de amigos que tenía, pues en cierto modo entendía la postura de ambos.

Así pues, sintiendo que no valía la pena intervenir, finalmente tomó la decisión de dejarlos allí discutiendo. De todas formas, no era como si de verdad les hubiera pedido a ninguno de ellos que lo acompañaran.

Se acercó a la entrada exterior, lugar donde una buena cantidad de alumnos había comenzado a acumularse. Si bien la mayoría parecía estar preparados para irse, aparentemente él no había sido el único en olvidarse el paraguas. Observó el cielo, plagado de nubes negras que parecían no querer dejar pasar el más pequeño atisbo de luz ese día. La lluvia seguía cayendo furiosamente, por lo que de atreverse a poner un pie fuera, lo más probable es que no pasaran más de cinco segundos hasta encontrarse empapado de pies a cabeza. No iba a hacer eso.

—Voy a intentar adivinar… —De un momento a otro, una voz decidió cortar sus pensamientos y devolverlo a la realidad. Apenas se giró un poco para encontrarse a Sucrette junto a él. Sonreía—. ¿Alguien no se ha traído el paraguas hoy? —Lysandro no puedo evitar corresponderle.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes. He decidido pasar aquí un rato hasta que mi hermano pueda pasarse a por mí.

Al contrario de lo que cabía esperarse, Sucrette se limitó a encogerse de hombros ante esto, volviendo la mirada al frente como si tal cosa. En realidad, pese a sus palabras Lysandro se habría esperado alguna proposición por parte de la chica, o en cualquier caso alguna queja, siguiendo el estilo de Castiel o Rosalya. ¿A qué venía el silencio absoluto? Si bien no dijo nada, el que hubiese decidido dejar el tema como zanjado tan rápidamente le extrañó de verdad, cosa que por nada del mundo quiso hacerle saber.

—¿Entonces vas a irte ya? —preguntó a cambio, con un suspiro. Sucrette siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

—Pues sí…

Lysandro frunció el ceño.

—¿Y a qué esperas?

Esta vez Sucrette necesitó de unos segundos más antes de responder. Finalmente volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con una sonrisa que implicaba unas claras disculpas.

—Intento pensar cuánto tiempo me llevará llegar hasta tu casa con esta lluvia.

Y ahí estaba. La Sucrette que conocía de verdad. No podía ser de otra manera.

—No es necesario.

Igual que no podía ser de otra manera que él se negase, por supuesto. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que la chica caminase tanto tiempo solo por su causa?

—Me da igual lo que digas. No tienes otra opción. —Lysandro sonrió suavemente.

—Esperar aquí.

—¡No vas a esperar aquí! Vamos… —insistió, poniéndole ojitos de perrito abandonado—. No puedes quedarte aquí solo. La directora puede enfadarse. Además, ¿qué mejor que volver a tu casa y disfrutar de la tranquilidad, no sé… leyendo un libro? —Suspiró. No quería hacerlo, y sin embargo no podía negarle lo bien que sonaba para él esa propuesta. Alzó la vista. Sucrette seguía mirándolo, esperando pacientemente una respuesta por su parte. ¿Cómo iba a decir que no ahora?

—Está bien. Si insistes, enton-

—¡Bien! ¡Me alegra que hayas recapacitado! —lo interrumpió alegremente, descolgándose rápidamente la mochila del hombro para sacar su paraguas—. Ya creía que iba a tener que insistirte por tres horas más. Conociéndote, realmente creía que iba a ser así…

—Y así habría sido, pero tengo que admitir que puede ser agradable pasear contigo… — admitió, con una tímida sonrisa. Sucrette habría respondido a esto, sin embargo decidió centrarse por un momento en su mochila, de la que todavía seguía rebuscando en busca del objeto. Pasado unos segundos, su sonrisa desapareció por completo, siendo intercambiada por un ceño bien fruncido y algo desesperado.

—No puede ser… —continuó buscando, cada vez de manera más ansiosa, llegando incluso a vaciar todo su contenido en el suelo—. ¡No puede ser! —volvió a repetir.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó, más que nada por simple cortesía. La verdad es que era bastante evidente lo que estaba pasando.

—Mi… Mi paraguas —murmuró ella, con un hilo de voz—. No puedo creerlo. Me lo he olvidado también.

—Vaya, mira por dónde, otra persona con la cabeza en las nubes…

Sucrette cerró los ojos con un suspiro al oír esta voz, sintiéndose ahora incapaz de hacerle frente a ella. Por su parte, Lysandro sí que se molestó en volverse en su dirección.

—Castiel, por favor, no hace falta que te burles de ella —le recriminó con voz neutra. Su amigo sonrió de forma ladina, obviamente dispuesto a seguir con ello y no dejarlo correr.

—Madre mía, pero si son tal para cual —interrumpió de pronto Rosalya, situándose junto al pelirrojo y mirándolos a ambos con una expresión que no mostraba más que diversión. Sin dudarlo un segundo, empezó a caminar hacia el frente, sacando rápidamente su propio paraguas y abriéndolo bajo la lluvia. Castiel no tardó en imitarla—. No sé vosotros, pero yo me tengo que ir. He quedado, ¿sabéis? —explicó, sin el menor atisbo de culpabilidad. Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y, tras saludar con la mano, se fue.

—Yo no he quedado, pero me voy igual —añadió el pelirrojo, empezando a alejarse como si nada—. ¡Ahí os quedáis!

Sucrette y Lysandro se quedaron allí parados, observando a sus supuestos amigos marcharse como si tal cosa bajo una lluvia que parecía no querer detenerse.

Pasados unos segundos, Lysandro se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Te apetece ir a la biblioteca a esperar? Podemos leer juntos, si quieres.

La chica se volvió hacia él, avergonzada.

—¿No te importa? —El mayor sonrió.

—¿Por qué iba a importarme?

Todavía les quedaban tres horas por delante, al fin y al cabo. Al menos podría pasarlas bien acompañado.

* * *

 _Y FIN. Del capítulo, claro. Al fic aún le queda :)_

 _No puedo decir realmente que haya sido uno de los que más me haya gustado, sin embargo ya ha quedado bastante claro por mi parte lo difícil que se me hace tratar con Lys. En cuanto al siguiente, pues ya puedo deciros que será para Castiel, pero vamos, ¡que el chico ya ha tenido su protagonismo aquí! Muy bien, sigamos._

 _ **shionlover:**_ _La verdad es que en un principio se supone que no tenía que saberse el motivo, ¡pero es que era OBVIO que solo podía tratarse de eso! xD Y no te preocupes, le haré llegar los presentes a los familiares de Kentin. Espero que sirvan para resucitarlo. Lo necesito para seguir escribiendo. ¡Gracias por pasarte a comentar!_

 _ **PinkyYo:**_ _Kentin ha hecho exactamente lo que muchos de nosotros hemos querido hacer desde el mismo momento en el que empezamos a jugar. La venganza ha sido realizada xD Eso se merece un regalo especial._

 _ **uksa:**_ _La directora puede ser una verdadera bruja cuando se trata del perro ese. Tanto que ni siquiera Kentin tiene lo necesario para enfrentarla :P No, ahora de verdad. ¿Quién se atrevería a confesarle algo así? Pues… él._

 _ **Diamante no Mai:**_ _Oye, pues la verdad es que incluso dejando a Kiki fuera de esto, es bastante fácil (increíblemente fácil, en realdiad) sacar de quicio a esa mujer. Aunque claramente cuando el perro es el tema central la cosa se complica un poco más xD ¡No he llegado aún al 29! Eso sí, lo he visto :P ¿Y chico? Pues Armin, por supuesto^^ ¡Tú sigue avanzando, que la cosa se pone cada vez más interesante!_


End file.
